The real Alpha of Lima Heights
by aelishe
Summary: who is the real leader of Lima Heights? Well we're about to find out. Brittberry romance, Quinntana romance and Pezberry friendship
1. Articles

**Hey guys yep it's your lucky night, yet another story from me, check out my other ones on my profile if you like :D I've been working my butt of so I could get these up for the lovely ****TrustInFaith, ****I hope you guys like it, just my spin on Lima Heights. This is a little different for me because I am focussing on two different main POV in this story, I'm not in their heads though, i find that sort harder to write.**

**I do NOT own glee only the storyline and the mistakes in the story, which I apologise for. ENJOY!**

New Directions were sat waiting for the always late Mr Schuester. It was hypocritical really, he doesn't like when they are late for a practice or something he is important, but he is always late to them himself.

Rachel just sighed and sat in the front row with her arms crossed and a frown on her face. Santana had her laptop open and had managed to hack into the schools internet and was searching for gossip. Nothing had really been interesting so far, the odd dog and cat missing, a pig had eaten someone's newspaper, how anyone called that news she would never know, there had been a mention of someone not really that important getting an award that wasn't really of great importance.

She heard a gasp from the middle row where Santana was sitting she rolled her eyes, _great what animal was it now, did a rat eat someone's post?_ Rachel thought sarcastically in her head.

'Oh my GOD!' Santana exclaimed Rachel rolled her eyes _and they call me dramatic_.

'Have you guys heard about this, Cara Tompson has just been let out of juvie after her tenth time in it.' Everyone turned to look at her. Rachel tensed and turned _okay maybe it was important_. They all waited for the Latina to continue.

'Cara Tompson was put back into juvie after getting drunk and fighting with a fellow gang member for fun in the middle of a mall, two members security got involved in the fight one ended up with a broken nose and the other a black eye and a badly sprained, later that day they had seen the girl same girl trying to drunkenly steal handbag, she had been taken in for two months.' Santana read out.

Everyone looked at her, Rachel shook her head not happy at all, _why did that girl have to be so stupid._

'I think I've heard of that girl before you know.' Mercedes chimed in.

'You all should have' Santana told them. 'She is one of the most feared and yet most respected girls from Lima Heights, she has been in juvie ten times, there's two boys up there with her Braxton Tompson, her brother and Drew Hughes Brax's best friend. They have both been to Juvie eleven times, that isn't even the worst one though, there's a girl whose been two juvie enough times to make the guards her friends, she should have been there more but they couldn't catch her half of the time, no one really knows her name except for them, and even they go by her nickname' Santana pauses to add dramatic effect which again Rachel rolls her eyes at 'Dragon' Santana says the one word sends a shiver down peoples spines.

'Why Dragon?' Kurt asks

'Well she has three tattoos one on her hip, one on her back and one in plain sight so that people can see it, it's on her right inner bicep, it's a dragon with red, blue and black all faded in together. When she beat the old boss she became the new one, and no, I mean no one goes up against this girl'

'I don't understand' Brittany chimes in. Santana turns to her with a reassuring smile.

'You know in twilight they have a pack of wolves?'

'yeah Jacob's in it' Brittany replies.

'Well they have an alpha wolf who, takes charge and looks after them.' Santana says hoping Brittany will understand.

'Yeah isn't it that Sam guy or something?'

'Yeah that's it, well Lima Heights guys had an alpha, I think he was a male I don't know but, this Dragon girl she came in and kicked his all over the place, she took the spot as alpha over Lima Heights and no one goes near that girl, they are like a pack, like a big family, they all protect each other and her, they just won't take her on in a fight unless in playful'

'Oh wow, a male, she took on a male, jeez' Tina said leaning back. They hadn't noticed two of their club tensing up as Santana told them of this girl.

'Have you seen her, do you know who she is?' Kurt asked excitedly.

Santana laughed 'HA no, only Lima Heights know who she really is'

'Yeah but you're from Lima Heights' Finn said.

'Oh give it a rest Santana is from Lima Heights Adjacent that's the rich part, she lives next door to Britt's, her daddies rich and She's going to become a lawyer or doctor. Not like those idiots, they won't get anything but working on a pole'

'I wouldn't say that Q Dragon doesn't take well to people insulting her family, and that girl has ears everywhere' Santana says even she looked fearful, she looked back to the rest of her group. 'Anyway only know two people in this school, that know who Dragon really is.'

'Really, oh my god who?' Kurt asked again excitedly, hoping to find the person and get the gossip he desired.

'Noah Puckerman and David Karofsky' Santana said, she'd over heard them talking about it, but never found out who the girls was. All eyes snapped to Puck who was as tense as anything.

'I wouldn't bother asking him' Santana continued 'He would of been made to promise and swear, frightened within an inch of his life not tell anyone who she is, and he will keep to it, because she will find out otherwise.'

The rest of the glee club was jaw dropped as they looked at the tensed boy in front of them, his steel expression telling them he would not them in and he would not tell them anything, he only relaxed when they all looked away, but it was only a little.

Rachel glanced over at Puck and their eyes locked, Puck did an unnoticeable nod towards her and she did one back. No one had been paying attention they had all started researching about Lima Heights. Luckily Mr Schue came in not to long after that smiling and clapping.

'Hey guys' he said, he had a leaflet in his hand. 'As you guys know at the park there be a small fair and BBQ on this evening and tomorrow, i just wanted to remind you just in case you forgot, and I hope to see you all there. Okay let's get on with the assignment, this assignment is about pain, whether it's from love, physical or anything else, I want you to find songs that you relate to with pain and sing them next week a couple a day'

With that they carried on with that day's lesson. However two teammates couldn't quite relax as much as they had wanted.

Rachel leant her arms across her knees and clasped her hands in between the gap, her head was bowed and she was thinking, the rest of the club was packing their stuff up, she just wanted to be alone for a little while longer, she had to be the last person to leave school anyway. She sighed and brought her hands to her face before rubbing them through her hair and looking down between her legs to the floor. She let out a puff of air before standing up and grabbing her bag to leave, she stopped short when she saw somebody stood in the doorway.

'Hey what are you still doing here?' She asked softly.

'You looked tense earlier and then as everyone was leaving you were quiet and you looked upset' Rachel smiled at her reply. 'Thought I would come and see if you were okay. So are you?'

Rachel smiled at the person reassuringly before replying 'I'm fine Brittany, just a little tired, and a little tense at the moment, got a lot of stuff happening.' She walks to the door and they start walking down the corridor. 'So are you going to that thing in the park tonight?' Rachel asked.

Brittany nodded enthusiastically 'Yeah San, Q and I never miss it, are you going?'

'I'm not sure yet, I might have to do something else' Rachel replied biting her lip.

Brittany pouted 'That's not fair I want you to be there'

Rachel chuckled 'I'll try to get there I will, but I might not be able to come, I don't want to get your hopes up' Rachel told her softly. Brittany nodded in understanding, she wasn't completely dumb.

'Okay but I _hope_ that you can come, it would be awesome if you could and I would like it' Rachel smiled at the sweet girl and nodded.

'Well if I don't go tonight, I will be there tomorrow' Rachel said and Brittany smiled as if it had solved all the problems of the world.

'That's perfect because then we would have all day' Brittany said excitedly. Rachel chuckled and carried on walking down the corridor with the bubbly blonde. They got to Santana's locker, the Latina was there obviously waiting for her tall blonde friend, she glared at Rachel as she approached, Rachel just shook it off, far too used to them now, plus she had , had way worse. 'So if I don't see you tonight then I will see you tomorrow right?' Brittany asked innocently, with her puppy dog eyes. Rachel's eyes went to the glaring Latina and then to the sweet blonde.

'I'll try but hopefully yeah' Brittany smiled happily at her answer and nodded

'That's cool Rachel' and then she grabbed Santana and they walked off, Santana obviously unhappy with her friend and Brittany blatantly ignoring her scowl.

Rachel chuckled and shook her head and turned in the opposite direction, so that she could go to her locker.

Rachel had, had a crush... well a little more than a crush, okay, okay, a whole lot more than a crush on Brittany since she had first met the girl, when she started Mckinely. The girl had been the first she met on her first day, she had been sweet and kind, talked to her straight away. Rachel's initial first impression was that the girl was weird and very dumb, but as she spent more than an hour talking to the adorable girl her opinion changed. She thought that the girl was, sweet, kind, loving, loyal, trustworthy, beautiful and most of she was actually smart, she was in AP classes, yeah she hid it well and no one understood how she was in those classes because of the way she acted but if you looked closely, you could see the girl had brains.

It had been a good first day but Brittany's Latina friend Santana had gotten jealous, she had gotten the head cheerio, her other best friend Quinn to start slushies and that is why Noah Puckerman had walked up to her and thrown her first ever slushie facial. She didn't care though, she had, had worse, so she just picked up her bag, grabbed everything she needed, went to the toilets and started cleaning up.

A cheerful blonde had turned up halfway through and decided she had wanted to help. So the secret friendship was formed, they didn't meet up outside of school or anything nope. It was just that Rachel secretly protected Brittany when she heard comments from people, and every time Brittany was around when Rachel was slushied she would help clean her off.

Rachel snapped out of her thoughts as she got to her locker, she opened it and got her stuff out before locking it and leaving the school hopefully for a enjoyable weekend.

Rachel made sure the parking lot was clear before walking over to her vehicle, when she was ready she set off home to get ready for tonight.

Santana, Quinn and Brittany got ready at Quinn's house because Santana was going to drive them there and then they were going to stay over the night.

Santana got changed in the bathroom so that she could be alone with her thoughts.

It was weird really because even though everyone thought she had a thing for Brittany, she really didn't, the girl had been her best friend since they were five, Brittany was more like a sister to her now and being with would just be weird, she was just very over protective of the girl. If she was honest, it was another, slightly smaller blonde girl that had her affection.

Quinn, she had liked the girl since she had transferred, they had become quick friends after Brittany had introduced them, yeah they had their falling outs, their up and downs and definitely their fights, but Santana's affection never stopped growing for the girl, it was well beyond a crush now, she just wanted the other girl to see it and give her a sign that she wanted her to. She knew it was hard to read the girls feelings because well, everyone thought she was after Brittany, yeah the blonde had been her first time, but they didn't really do anything else but make out when they were drunk. She was protective of the girl because of the way she was not because she loved her.

She was secretly protective of Quinn as well, when people had bullied her and called her names when the girl was pregnant she had gone and sorted them out for the girl.

When Brittany had chosen to talk to Rachel, uh she means uh Berry, on her first day, yeah she had been jealous, but not because she wanted the blonde, no it was because she didn't want to lose her best friend to a girl she hardly knew, but then she made impossible for Brittany and herself to get to know the girl because she had decided to pick on her. She saw the look in Brittany's eye when she thought the Latina wasn't looking, it was the same look she gave Quinn, and it killed her that she could of killed the girls chance of happiness. She couldn't help the glare she gave Rach- Berry earlier, it had become a habit, and she really didn't want the girl fucking with Brittany's heart. When she saw Brittany's smile earlier though she knew it had been worth letting their talk carry on.

She finished getting ready and walked out the bathroom to see the other girls ready to. She smiled at them happily and they walked down the stairs, getting in the car and driving to the park.

The park was busy, full of noise, happiness and joy, and they loved it. Santana walked to the BBQ with her two best friends by her side when they heard loud cheering they looked to the left to see a big group of people, two boys were obviously play fighting and the group were laughing at them, drinks and food in hand.

Brittany looked confused to why the group were sort of separated from the rest of them and looked to the Latina for an explanation.

'You don't want to go near that part Britts they are the Lima Heights gang' Santana explained Brittany nodded with a pout, it didn't seem fair that they got separated from the rest of Lima just for where they come from and who they are.

All of a sudden everything went quiet and only a raw of a motorbike could be heard, a black ducati was pulling into the parking lot, the Lima Heights boys stopped fighting and the gang started cheering. The bike parked up and the person got off it.

They were wearing ripped jeans with a tight great top with a black pattern on it that was covered by a black leather jacket. The person took the jacket of and flung it over her right arm. That's when Santana saw it.

'Oh my god it's her, she's here.'

**Hey guys I hope you like the first chapter please review, it keeps me going :D**


	2. raspy voices and word of warning

**Hey guy I hope you all liked the last chapter, the response was amazing :D I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed and took the time to read it, I also want to thank everyone who added this story to their alerts and favourites list.**

**I do NOT own glee, only the mistakes in this, which I apologise for now.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

**Previously: **_'Oh my god it's her, she's here'_

**XOXOX**

Santana would never admit to anyone that she had dreams of becoming a great doctor, even if people knew that, that is what she will become, one thing she hopes they don't know is that she does look up to three people, her dad, her inspiration to become a doctor, Sue Sylvester, because of the way she is, cold and hard on the outside, but really if you look deep enough, you can tell that she feels almost everything. The third, which she knows no one knows about is the girl just pulled up on a black shiny ducati, Dragon, the girl was strong, independent, and all around amazing in Santana's eyes, the girl was her fucking idle, that girl had managed to walk into Lima heights, take on the toughest guy, beat him and then gained the respect and control of everybody else who lives there. You could tell the whole group were close, they didn't treat her differently because she was their leader, no, they treated her like family, yeah you could see the respect from a mile away, and no one would argue with the girl, that's fair enough to them though.

Santana could not believe it, the girl she had dreamed of meeting was stood in the parks parking lot, about a two minute walk away from her. The girl had her back to them she had turned around once she had gotten off of the bike, she slid the helmet on her head off and brown locks fell from underneath, the bag strapped across her back went over her shoulder and pulled a couple of things out, Dragon tied a black bandana around her head before sliding a cap like the one Santana wore when New Directions sang Empire State, she slid the cap on leaning it over to the right and pulling it down so her face was in its shadow. She turned around after she had finished sorting her self out, sliding her bag back over her shoulder so the top of it was on her Right shoulder and the bottom on the back of her left hip.

Santana could see a smirk on the girl's lips as plain as day, the girl started to move forward and people started moving out of her way. Santana watched in awe, doing that in high school was a power surge, but being able to do that in a park with full grown adults about was another thing. She noticed Dragon's head was moving from one side to the other as she watched people move out of her way, she looked like she was looking for someone.

Santana noticed Karofsky in the crowd and obviously so did Dragon because the girls head turned towards him, Karofsky's head bowed a little before looking back up to the female, the girl's smirk turned into a smile and she received one back from the tall boy. Obviously they had sorted everything out when they first met. Dragon carried on walking, elegant and graceful, yet powerful and deliberate.

Dragon stopped her head focussed on something, someone. Her body turned and Santana looked to where she was focussed, Noah Puckerman. Santana's head snapped back to Dragon as the girl moved towards the boy, Puck had stopped eating the hotdog in his hand when he had noticed the girl looking at him. He looked to have a small amount of fear in his eyes, but he stood there firm, obviously ready to hear what Dragon had to say, Santana didn't blame him for not moving, it would have been worse to have run, because Dragon probably would have chased you, and beaten you.

Dragon made her way through the crowd to the frozen boy. She stopped in front of him. Santana saw her lips move and Puckerman relaxed as soon as she finished talking, they shared a fist bump, Puck obviously said something to her because she nodded her head, Dragon spoke once more and then they shared a hug. Santana noticed that they were both shaking, she looked closer and realised that they were both laughing, Santana raised an eyebrow at the pair, they broke apart, Dragon obviously said her goodbyes and left him with a fist bump before walking away and through the crowd again.

Santana blinked and then looked to her left to see the two blondes she came with also watching in awe of the girl. Santana looked to the Lima Heights gang as cheers erupted from the group. She saw Dragon lift a hand and her shoulders shake as she chuckled. Dragon looked back at the fair and she seemed to search the crowed, her head turned and she looked to be looking directly at where the Latina and her friends were standing, Santana froze and took in a breath, out the corner of her eye she saw the other two girls to the same. Dragon seemed to let out a breath and then turn back to her group.

Santana saw a girl step out from the crowd, she realised who it was straight away, the rest of New Directions had managed to migrate towards them and she knew they had realised who it was by the breaths in. Cara Tompson, the girl they had read about just that afternoon, had stepped out of the crowd and was walking towards Dragon.

The girls head was lowered in obvious shame, Dragon moved forward a little more and stopped, Cara carried on walking to her stopping about sixty centimetres away from her leader. New directions watched as Dragon seemed to be saying something to the girl, Cara only nodded her head staying down. Dragon was obviously telling her off for what she had done. Dragon seemed to finish her scolding as she said something else, the girls head snapped up and a small smile graced her lips. Dragon held her right hand out Cara took it with her left and they pulled each other in to a one armed hug. They pulled away and Two laughs filled the air and then the two properly joined the group this time, Dragon was thrown a bottle to drink and nodded her head in thanks, opening the drink with her hand and taking a few gulps, she sat down next to some girls and started to talk to them.

Santana turned away after that, she looked around the crowd and found who she wanted, she walked towards him knowing her two friends would follow her. She tapped the boy on the shoulder and he turned around, yet another hotdog in hand.

'Lopez what can I do for you?'

'What did Dragon want Puckerman?' Santana asked bluntly. She saw Puck's shoulders tense, she felt eyes on them and looked around, she couldn't spot the person watching them, she chanced a glace over to the other side of the park, she realised that Dragon's head was oh so subtly turned towards them, a smirk on her lips. Santana shivered as she realised who's eyes were one them. Puck obviously saw the shiver and smiled to himself.

'You get used to it, after awhile, she's observant, likes to watch people, but as you know Lopez I can't tell you what goes on with me and her, I can't anything accept for why she always looks around her' Puck explains.

'She said something to you, in front of everyone, the only person she chose to speak to was you, why?' Santana said determined to get some sort of answer.

'Again Lopez you know I can't answer that so how about you back off.' Puck said getting frustrated and agitated, he knows that if Dragon is watching them, it's only a matter of time until she check on him, he shudders, he does not want her checking on him, that's just code for making sure he hasn't let anything he shouldn't have slip.

'Aw come on Pucky you know you can tell me' Santana said, she just wanted to know about the girl, anything really, she just wanted some information on her.

'No he can't' a raspy voice interrupted, Puck tensed and froze at the voice, Santana looked around but couldn't spot where it came from until that is the girl slid out from behind Puck. 'And you know that Santana' the raspy voice continued.

Santana swallowed as she took the person in front of her in, she couldn't believe it, her idle, the person she looks up to was stood there talking to her, yeah okay she was more chastising her but still. Santana's mouth flapped trying to give a response. Dragon chuckled a low, throaty, raspy chuckle at how Santana was reacting to her.

'Y-You know m-my name' Santana stuttered out, her hands clenching and unclenching nervously.

'Indeed I do, because well you know don't you, you're the one that said it, I know everything and anything that is said about me and my family.' Her eyes shifted to Quinn, they couldn't see her face properly because of the cap but they could tell when her eyes were on them. Quinn shifted uncomfortably, the fear in her eyes evident. 'However seen as you warned her for me, I'll save you little friend from her punishment, now you' Dragon's eyes returned to the Latina, in front of her, Santana shivered under her gaze 'you know that I don't like people talking about me, and that Puckerman here was, scared within an inch of his life, into keeping who I am and my business with anyone I talk to quiet, and yet, you still try and coax him into talking with you.' Dragon's voice was low raspy, and even when she was just talking to her Santana could feel every word held the power it needed. 'Should I spare you from punishment?' Dragon asked a smirk covered her lips, the only thing on her face that wasn't in a shadow. Santana felt Dragon's eyes searching her face judging her, the girl chuckled softly and then spoke. 'Take this as my only warning Santana, Brittany and Quinn you girls can to, do not try and get information out of someone that I talk to, just because you want to know something about me, I chose to talk to Puckerman, and only he and I need to know what about, now you will not say anything about this conversation to anyone, do you understand?' Dragon asked, she paused and gained their nods. 'Good I'm glad and I really wouldn't cross me' with that Dragon was gone, walking back through the crowd. Santana swallowed and breathed in deeply before her eyes went back to Puck.

'I told you not to keep asking, that could have been avoided' Puck said shaking his head. 'So how was it sort of meeting her?' Puck asked.

Santana was trying to let everything sink in, she looked away and then back at him a small smile spread across her face.

'That was awesome, accept for the threatening part, I wouldn't mind cutting that bit off, but it was cool' Santana stated excitedly, Puck shook his head chuckling but he had a knowing look in his eye, it had been the same when he first experience meeting her.

'Talk for yourself San I was scared shitless when her eyes landed on me' Quinn chimed in.

Puck and Santana chuckled at the girl, the pale blonde blushed.

'It's not funny, I thought she was about to kick my ass, I can't believe you were right about what you said in glee.' Quinn stated.

Santana looked back to the Heights group with a thoughtful look, 'Yeah to be honest, that was sort of scary' Santana didn't really think about it but if she had, she would of realised the girl had actually quoted her word for word when talking about Puck, Brittany however had noticed.

'She's misunderstood' Brittany said the other three turned to look at her she continued 'She's been through a lot that girl, she hides it well, but if you just observe her, pay attention to how she acts around people, you can tell she has been through a lot, experience a lot, and people take her for something that she isn't, people take her for a mean girl who fights whenever she can, and acts out and is a bad person to be around, but really she's just protecting herself, keeping a guard up, yeah some of it is her, just having fun, being who she is, but others she feels like she has to do it, kinda like when we had to slushie people cause of wanting to be popular. Some of it is just because her job needs her to do it.' Brittany says, she doesn't really realise she's thinking out loud but when she stops and her she turns to her friends who are looking at her in shock, she just smiles at them before seeing a cotton candy cart, she grabs Quinn's and Santana's hands and pulls them to it, leaving Puck behind.

Puck turns to look at Dragon who was sitting next to some girls, listening to them talking, laughing with them every now and then, he smiles when she laughs, he sighs and looks to the three girls that were now eating cotton candy, 'You don't know how right you are Britt' he murmurs as he looks back to Dragon. 'You just don't know' and then he turns away to go enjoy the rest of his night.

Later that evening a bonfire was lit everyone New Directions sat around, Brittany was pouting her heart out, Rachel hadn't been able to come she had sent her a text.

**Hey Britt I'm sorry I couldn't make it tonight, I will be there tomorrow though, I'll let you show me all your favourite bits! Rachel xox**

Brittany had been a little better since the text but still want Rachel to be there, it would of been great, sat round the bonfire talking to each other, Brittany really wanted to get to know Rachel better, if it hadn't been for the way Santana had treated her at first it probably would have happened sooner. She pouted again remembering how Rachel got her first slushie.

Santana could see her friends pout, she felt bad for her, she knew Rachel had told her she might not be able to make it and even sent her a text, but she still hated seeing her friend like this, Santana threw a marshmallow at the girls head and turned her head quickly so that Brittany didn't think it was her, she felt Brittany eyes on her and looked to her friend giving her a guilt smile. Brittany just chuckled and threw a marshmallow back at her.

That's when Brittany felt it, she looked around to try and determine where it was coming from, the only people left really were the Heights gang, New Directions and the last few families. She looked over to the Heights gang they had lanterns on now, music was playing and they were dancing away. Brittany scanned the group her eyes landed on her still figure, someone was talking to the figure, who chuckled but didn't seem to be giving them her full attention. Someone walked past the figure with one of the lanterns and that's when Brittany realised it was Dragon, the girl's body was facing her and her head was up and looking right at Brittany.

Brittany swallowed as realised exactly here the feeling of being watched had come from. When Dragon had approached them earlier Brittany couldn't help but look at her, the girl's body was amazing even if she had clothes on that were covering it, she could just the girl was well toned.

Brittany's thoughts were cut off when someone shouted Dragon's name.

'Yo Dragon!'

Dragon's head barely moved but Brittany felt the loss of the girl's eyes. A boy ran over to her and greeted her with a hug.

There were some boys play fighting with each other, they got to into it and one of them hit Dragon. Brittany tensed up at the hit and so did Dragon. The girl pushed the guy hugging her off and turns to the two guys.

The boys straighten up right away, and raised their hands, obviously apologising to her. Dragon turned her whole body towards them. Every single one of the heights gang freeze and turn to face Dragon and the boys.

Santana notices Brittany's attention has been diverted and turns to look where her focus had gone to. She noticed what was happening with Dragon and raised an eyebrow. She moved to sit next to Brittany so that she didn't get neck ache. As they watched the rest of New Directions noticed where there focus was and turned to watch as well.

Dragon took a step towards the boys, one took a step back and hid behind the other one, the other one stayed still. Dragon's head signalled she was tracking the movement of the one that hid. She flicked her wrist and the boy that stood still moved to the side, Dragon followed his movements in an, I will deal with you later way, then her snapped to the one who hid. She took another step, the lad tried to step back but was stopped by Cara who looked just as pissed.

'You think you can back away you coward?' Dragon stated loud enough for everyone to hear.

'N-n-no I-I...' The boy stuttered and still tried to push back.

'You think you can fucking runaway, huh, take a dickheads way out when you get yourself in trouble?'

'no Dragon, I didn't... we didn't...I wasn't meant to...' he trailed off yet again.

'You were meant to WHAT?' Dragon shouted. 'I HATE cowards, you all know that, and yet you back away from me, when you were the one that caused the trouble.' Dragon stated her raspy voice carrying through the air.

Cara was now holding the boy so he couldn't move, you could see the fear all over his face, he was shaking and looked close to tears. Dragon took another step forward, and the boy flinched and breathed in.

'You're lucky I'm in a very good mood, take this as your only warning boy, cause next I really won't be as nice, Cara get him away from me.' Cara nods and shoves the boy he walks with his head down until he reaches a guy who hits him on the back of the head and makes him sit down.

Dragon turns to the other lad, he blinks and straightens but stands firm ready for anything to come his way. Dragon steps forward and he still doesn't move, a flash of a smile crosses her face and then Dragon and the boy are laughing, Dragon punches him playfully in the shoulder and nods her head.

'That's what I like to see, stand your ground' Dragon says. Everyone else starts to talk on the one that got hit at the back of his head stays quiet, pouting and sulking as who looks to be his brother tells him off.

The music starts playing again.

'Hey Dragon, I challenge you...' Cara shouts as she comes back New Direction watch with wide eyes.

'Oh yeah! What do you challenge me to?' Dragon shouts as she steps forward.

'A handstand contest.' Cara says laughing Dragon laughs as well and then nods. They get ready and someone grabs a stop watch and they shout go the girls through themselves onto their hands and straighten up till their bodies were fully straight. Dragon's hat falls off in the process. Cara is the first to go down after two minutes of being on her hands, her body swaying as she tried to keep it up. Dragon stayed on her hands her top slipping down to show her toned stomach. Dragon decided to show and go onto one hand.

Chanting started soon after as everyone started shouting 'SHIRT OFF' the chanting carried on and clapping started to accompany. Dragon started shifting her free hand pushing her top over her head as she stayed up her top when down arm and she flipped on to her feet grabbing her hat and top as she went. Everyone cheered once she'd finished and she placed her hat back on her head she kept her top and chuckled when she sat down next to Cara who fanned herself.

New Directions watched with their mouths wide open, their eyes wide as well. Santana, Brittany and Quinn couldn't help but stare at the girls toned stomach as the girl laughed with her friends. Brittany soon felt eyes on her again, she saw a smirk on Dragon's face as she looked at the girl, she couldn't help but shiver at the look. Dragon was pulled away by Cara who had just lit a cigarette and was offering it to her, Dragon took it and took a drag before handing it back to Cara, they were obviously close friends.

Santana looked around and saw Brittany's intense look as she watched Dragon, she smiled and shook her head, Brittany might be looking at the girl intensely but Santana knew that she was to into Rach-Berry, to even consider Dragon. Santana smiled as she thought of how the girl acted around Rachel without people noticing. She wished soon that Brittany and Rachel could get closer and maybe then her friend would be properly happy.

Santana looks over at Quinn who was now staring into the dying fire, it made fine look so beautiful, the fire licked Quinn's eyes adding an extra glow and the orange made her face come alight in a completely different way, if Santana used one word to describe Quinn in that moment it would have been stunning. Santana smiled to herself as she stare- observed Quinn. She didn't notice Brittany had moved her eyes away from the Heights gang and was now watching her.

Brittany smiled at Santana oblivious and loving look as she stared at Quinn, she always knew the Latina had a thing for Quinn she hopes that they happily ever soon, just like she will with Rachel, cause she knows it will happen.

**Hey guy I hope you liked this chapter next on is Rachel at the fair with Britt. And maybe some Santana/Rachel drama.**

**Please review means alot :D**


	3. squished cotton candy and fairs

**Hey guys I know I haven't updated this fic for awhile and I am sorry, I want to say thank you to everyone who had reviewed this story or has added it to their alerts and favourites list it means a lot to me, it also keeps me writing aswell.**

**I seem to have confused you all, there is no Pezberry romance in this fic, only friendship, the romances are between Santana and Quinn and also Rachel and Brittany, so it is Fapez and Brittberry romances :D**

**I do NOT own glee, I do however own the mistakes within this story which I apologise for now.**

**I hope you enjoy :D**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

To say Brittany was excited would be an understatement, she just would not sit still, she couldn't wait, she was going to spend the day with her crush, she couldn't believe it, it felt amazing knowing that she would have all day with Rachel and they wouldn't have to care about images.

Brittany pulled up in the parking lot and got out of the car, she bounced from one foot to the other as she waited. She looked around the fair just in case the tiny girl was there already, she sighed when she didn't see the girl and leant against the front of the car and waited, she was actually a little impatient cause she has waited to spend time with Rachel for ages, and now she can and she just wants to start already because she really, really likes the girl. She looks out to the crowd again and that's when she sees a brunette walking her way with her head down and a yellow stuffed duck in her hands.

The brunette stopped in front of Brittany and looked up with a smile on her face, Brittany jumped up and moved to her, she stopped and smiled shyly at the brunette, Rachel held the duck out to Brittany, who took it happily and looked at it before looking to Rachel.

'I, uh, I won it for you, cause I know you like ducks so I thought that it would be perfect for you.' Rachel said looking away shyly and smiling a little as she blushed. Brittany beamed at her happily and held the duck tightly.

'That's really nice of you Rachel, I really like her she's going to go in my car and I'm gonna call her Rae' Brittany says smiling at her, Rachel looks at her and smiles, Brittany opens her car and places the duck on the passenger seat, patting it on the head once and then closing and locking the door, she joined Rachel once again.

'Okay Britt, you lead the way, take me to all your favourite things' Brittany jumped in excitement and grabbed Rachel's hand pulling Rachel behind her, they went on all of the stalls, Brittany pulled Rachel to a shooting one. The guy had laughed when he had seen them approach and it got on Rachel's nerves.

'What you gotta do Rach is aim the gun at the five people with stars on them as they move you shoot them all down and you win a big prize,' Brittany said.

'How much is it?' Rachel asked the guy who smirked at her.

'Oh little darling I don't want you wasting your money' The guy said cockily.

'How much is it?' Rachel said determinedly.

'For you real cheap, three dollars.' The guy said cockily and folding his arms, lifting his eyebrow as if to challenge Rachel, the diva just rolled her eyes

'Here's twelve dollars, I'll have four goes' Rachel says angrily, the guy just shook his head, handing her the gun and bullets, some people next to her had seen her do this and stopped to watch, Brittany was watching to and was a little surprised at what she heard.

Rachel picked the gun up, testing the weight then she checked the site, setting it up how she needed it, more people turned up to watch her and she heard people mutter explanations of what had happened, the guy watched Rachel as if she had gone insane but he was happy he got her money. Rachel loaded the gun and then signalled for the guy to start. She shot out and no one could believe what they saw, within minutes the five people were down, Rachel loaded the gun quickly and signalled for the guy to start again, he reset it and watched as she, once again, shot then all down, she brought the gun back down and reloaded, a crowd was growing to watch the young girl shoot, Brittany was absolutely amazed. Rachel aimed the gun and signalled for the guy to start, she aimed the gun and shot, she took her time with this one deciding to rub it in the guys face, she wanted to save her best move till last. She shot all five down once more and then looked at the guy, he was stunned and couldn't really speak.

Rachel reloaded the gun then held it with just her right arm, she stepped back as fair as the chain on it would let her, the people around her moved to accommodate her, she looked around at everyone she had almost half the people at the fair watching her Rachel brought the gun up, nodded at the guy, her started it again, Rachel took a minute to watch and aim and then pulled the gun away from her face and shot in quick succession, everyone watched as the five people went down.

'Next time you want to be a sexist ass make sure it isn't in front of me, cause you will only gets what's coming to you' Rachel said walking and handing him the gun he only nodded dumbly Rachel smirked and everyone cheered. 'Brits pick your four prizes' Rachel said and smiled at Brittany who squealed and hugged her before picking her four prizes and then she turned to Rachel grinning, Rachel smiled and walked off with her, getting pats on her back as she went, she saw other people jumping on to the gun she had so they could have a go to.

Rachel walks Brittany back to her car so that they could put her prizes in the back seats, Brittany was talking more than Rachel was ever used to and she loved it.

'I cannot believe you just did that, it was amazing did you see his face? He was stunned, he looked like he was constipated, it was hilarious, how did you shoot like that, do you shoot for real or something? Cause that was really good, I've never seen anyone do that once let alone four times, I'm so glad I managed to get my brain working so I could film the last two, I'll have to show you them and the other guys, you look so sexy holding a gun, they will be so surprised, no one will mess with you after they see you with that gun, can we go back? Will you do it again? Will you show me how to shoot? Please Rachel? That would be so awesome. Thanks for giving me all the prizes that's really nice.' Rachel chuckled as she kept up with Brittany's ramble the girl stopped and smiled at her, Brittany had so much energy and was so carefree and it looked so amazing on her, Rachel smiled at the girl.

'I'm glad you liked the show, yes I did see his face, I thought he deserved it for the way he acted and his sexism, I have shot once or twice yes, I'm not a fan but at fair grounds and the stalls using air rifles and not real bullets are used, it's fine, you can tell them, if they don't believe you then go ahead and show them the videos, although I really don't want them to be scared of me, I'm glad you find me sexy, I don't think I would be welcome back, but maybe if there is another one yes I'll show you, I think you would look so hot with a gun in your hands, and it's no problem, honestly I like making you happy' Rachel finished and smiled at a now blushing Brittany.

Brittany smiled back and they made their way back to the rides, they laughed when they went on the rollercoaster and a very green lad walked off in front of them and made a mad dash for the trash can only to trip over and throw up all over the floor, Rachel tried not to laugh at the scene but couldn't hold it in. Brittany looked highly disgusted but when she saw Rachel full on belly laughing she couldn't help the smile that came over her face, they carried on walking.

'Do you want to get something to eat?' Rachel asked Brittany, the blonde looked to her and smiled, nodding her head, 'What would you like?' Rachel asked, Brittany bit her lip and seemed hesitant 'come on Britt tell me'

'Could I have a burger?' Brittany asked nervous because of what she had been told about Rachel's eating habits.

'Good choice, I might just join you in that' Rachel said and winked, walking off Brittany watched her before running after her.

'I thought you was a vegan'

'Notice the past tense Britt? I was but well I loved my meat to much' Rachel said and smiled they got to the burger and hot dog stand. Rachel ordered two burgers and a shared tub of fries, they found a seat on the grass by the duck pond under a tree looking out at the water. Rachel smiled and sat down and Brittany sat next to her leaning their backs against the tree.

'You didn't have to buy me lunch, I brought money' Brittany said, Rachel smiled at her and then looked to the water.

'Brittany I wanted to buy you it, it's my treat, I let you down last night and for that I am making up for it, speaking of last night did anything interesting happen?'

'I'm not allowed to talk about it' Brittany said with a sad look, obviously wanting to tell her what had happened.

'Oh right, well okay then' Rachel said, surprising Brittany.

'You're just going to accept that answer?'

'Well if you are not allowed to tell me, then I am not going to force you to tell me, I don't want you in trouble or danger so, I understand completely, so would you like to save some of the bun and feed the ducks?' Rachel explained and then asked so that Brittany would be happy again, she didn't like to see the girl sad.

Brittany smiled and nodded her head enthusiastically so they both started to rip some bread off of their buns so that they could use it to feed the ducks. Once they had eaten everything Brittany got up and helped Rachel up, she held the girl's hand all the way to the water's edge, she doesn't even let go when they bend down and show the crumbs to the ducks and then sprinkle a few on the ground so that they will come over, then the ducks start to eat out of their hands, they smile as it happens, but Rachel feels Brittany's hand squeeze hers to make sure that the girl wasn't going to let go, instead of watching the ducks she was watching the gorgeous blonde before her, she felt a sharp nip on the palm of her left hand and yanked it back with a hiss. Brittany feels the jolt and looks to Rachel to see her inspecting her palm, Brittany drops the rest of her crumbs on the floor and takes Rachel's hand in her free on she inspects the palm and she can see it going a sore red, she looks up at Rachel and they lock eyes and then slowly Brittany brings Rachel's palm to her lips and presses a soft kiss to make it better. Rachel's heart explodes with love at the simple gesture and she smiles at the girl, she strokes the blonde's hair out of her face.

Rachel stands up pulling Brittany up with her; she looks at her palm, she smiles and nods.

'All better' she says smiling at a shy and blushing Brittany, she pulls Brittany towards a ride she had been saving until last. She pulls Brittany along by the hand and then they stop in the line and Brittany looks up at the Ferris wheel, she smiles, she feels a tug in her hand and she looks to Rachel who pulls her further down the line.

Rachel hands the guy the money, Brittany had noticed Rachel wouldn't let her pay for anything, always beating her to pay the guy, she smiled at the thought of Rachel treating this like a date, really it was, Brittany couldn't help but think this was the best first date ever. Rachel helped her into their cart and sat down, their hands still linked and at some point their fingers had become entwined.

Rachel smiled at Brittany, she had been buying her all the stuff, really in Rachel's eyes this was sort of a first date, maybe it was too quick, but she was excited and wanted to treat the girl, plus she had let the girl down yesterday and so had wanted to make it up to her. As the Ferris wheel span Rachel looked out to the fair, she always loved the views you got as you went round.

Brittany shifted and used their linked hands to guide Rachel's arm over her shoulder, keeping their hands linked on her shoulder, she leant her head against Rachel's shoulder and sighed content. Rachel, who had turned to watch the blonde girl adjust their position, smiled and placed her forehead in Brittany's hair, taking in the gorgeous and addictive smell that was Brittany. She sighed into the girl's hair and just enjoyed the contact she had with the girl, she didn't want to move this too fast, but Brittany had been giving off signs all day and she couldn't help the feelings that were growing inside of her.

Brittany felt Rachel shift next to her and then felt the pressure on top of her head, she smiled to herself and watched as the Ferris wheel carried on taking them to the top, she smiled at the feelings she was getting inside, she knew Rachel felt the same way, she was nervous because she didn't want to push Rachel and move it to quick but she really wanted to be as close to Rachel as possible, so she snuggled closer and tightened Rachel's arm around her. Rachel squeezed her hand and pulled her closer and Brittany smiled, that was really all she needed to prove what she had already been thinking.

Rachel smiled when they got to the top of the Ferris wheel and she sighed, moving her head she looked out at the view, the wheel stopped and she just let her eyes wonder the amazing sight before her. Brittany shifted at the loss of Rachel's head and moved her head to look up at the girl, she saw Rachel's eyes sparkling as she looked out at the view and couldn't believe how stunning the girl looked.

Rachel noticing the cold on her shoulder turned to look at Brittany only to see her watching her intensely, she smiled at the girl, they could both feel the tension between them building, Rachel tucked a blonde strand of hair behind Brittany's ear and let her hand linger on the girls cheek, their eyes locked and they found the answer inside each other, Rachel cupped Brittany's cheek and Brittany flicked her tongue across her lips Rachel tracked the movement and then she leant in, their lips touched tentatively, it was a soft kiss, however it had both girls smiling when the pulled away.

Brittany scanned Rachel's face to make sure she didn't regret it and then they locked eyes again and the both simultaneously leant in again, this time it was a firm kiss, passionate, and got over what they needed to share with the other, they didn't even notice the Ferris wheel starting to move again, they were lost in each other, each of them exploring the other, taking in the softness of the others lips. Rachel pulled away when they both needed air, they hadn't let tongues explore but neither were bothered by that because really they had plenty of time.

Rachel smiled at the girl before her and when they reached the bottom of the Ferris wheel Rachel helped Brittany up and out of it. Rachel took Brittany's hand but this time she entwined their fingers straight away, Brittany smiled at the simple gesture, she was giddy, ecstatic and basically wanted to jump around to celebrate. Rachel pulled her to the cotton candy cart and brought one, handing it to Brittany they then walked over to a bench and sat down, watching people pass and interact with each other.

Brittany sat down and frowned when Rachel took her hand away, only to smile again a minute later when the brunette wrapped her arm around her. Brittany tore a bit of cotton candy off for the Brunette next to her, she held it out for Rachel to take, Rachel smiled at her and took it in her hand, she folded the piece up and then popped it in her mouth, letting it dissolve, she looked at the fair once more and took in everything she saw there, she was observant, she liked to watch people, the one thing people hardly knew was that Rachel could just sit in one spot, not talking and just watch the people and things around her, taking them in, their movements, their interactions, facial expressions, how different everyone is, how people could be put into the same situation but yet react totally different to it.

Brittany watched Rachel observing the crowds of people, she smiled at the girl and tucked herself into Rachel's side, placing her head on Rachel's shoulder. Rachel smiled at the feeling of Brittany snuggling into her once more, she loved the feeling and how close the girl wanted to be with her.

'Rach?' she heard mumbled from the blonde in her arms.

'Yeah Brits?' she answered with a question so that the girl knew she was listening.

'I really liked our kiss' Brittany stated softly, nervously and shyly. Rachel smiled and squeezed her.

'I really liked it to' Rachel said. Brittany smiled at the information and got even closer to Rachel, not that it was possible.

'You keep buying me stuff' Brittany once again stated.

'I do indeed, I like to buy you stuff, it makes you smile and happy and I definitely like to see you like that' Rachel told her, Brittany beamed at that peace of information.

'This was like a first date' Brittany said bravely, she was anxious and had a little panic that she had said the wrong thing because Rachel didn't respond for a little while. Rachel was just thinking, she had sort of taken it as a first date, she also thought that Brittany was just taking it as hanging out and thought that she was just making up missing last night to her, Rachel took a breath and looked down at Brittany she kissed the top of the girls head.

'It can be if you want it to be' Rachel said to her, Brittany couldn't hold back the giddy grin that consumed her face and she nodded enthusiastically making Rachel laugh.

'Does this mean we're girlfriends?' Brittany asked hopefully.

'I don't know would you like that?' Rachel asked it was her turn to be nervous.

'Yeah, yeah I would like that' Brittany said bravely and determined.

'Okay,' Rachel slid so that she could take Brittany's hand and she got onto her knees on the floor, making Brittany giggle and blush a little, Rachel smiled up at her cheekily but then became serious 'Brittany Susan Pierce, will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?' Rachel asked emotions showing in her eyes, hope, nervousness, happiness and was that love? Rachel bit her lip as Brittany looked at her on the floor with a serious face and then the blonde's expression changed into a megawatt smile and she launched herself at Rachel knocking them both to the ground laughing.

'Yes, yes, yes, yes and yes' Brittany said excitedly causing Rachel to laugh. They both stood up and took their previous position; Rachel noticed Brittany was now pouting.

'What's wrong sweetheart?' She saw a smile spread on the girls face at the nickname before the pout took over once again.

'We squished my candy floss' Brittany said and pointed to the very flat and now dirty candy floss on the floor. Rachel smiled and held back a chuckle before standing up.

'Wait here and I'll get you another one.' Brittany looked to Rachel and scanned her face before smiling and nodding, she changed her position to sit crossed legged and watched a Rachel made her way through the crowd to the cart again.

'Hey Brits what you doing here alone?' a familiar voice asked, Brittany looked to the side to see a smiling Santana and Quinn by her side. They sat down either side of Brittany and wouldn't really look at each other.

'I'm not here alone, Rae's here with me, but we squished my candy floss, she has gone to get me another one' Brittany explained glancing at her friends, she sighed, they looked awkward with each other, Brittany thought why couldn't they be as simple as her and Rachel, they spent the day together and then kissed and told each other they liked it, yeah it was quick but they both wanted it, like these two girls, they just need to sort themselves out and be blunt with each other. Brittany looked away as an awkward silence filled the air, she looked for her new girlfriend, Brittany smiled at the thought of Rachel being her girlfriend.

'So how did your cotton candy get squished?' Quinn asked Brittany trying to get rid of the awkwardness.

'I jumped on her' Yep that did the two blondes looked at each other seriously and then as the words caught up with both of them they both burst out laughing, Santana watched with a raised eyebrow missing what had been said.

Rachel who had just gotten the cotton candy started her way back, she saw two other people sitting with her girl, she smiled, yeah she can officially call Brittany her girl. Rachel got closer and saw that it was Quinn and Santana with Brittany, her smile faltered a little but she carried on, as she got closer the two blondes burst out laughing and she couldn't hold back the adoring smile that crossed her lips at the sight.

She got to them and smiled 'Hey Brits here's your cotton candy' Rachel said, Brittany looked up at her and smiled taking the cotton candy from the brunette, the girl stood there awkwardly as Quinn and Santana moved to look at her.

'Thanks Rae, we should so show Q and S all the prizes you won me from the air rifle shooting stall' Brittany exclaimed excitedly and clapped standing up so she could be next to Rachel.

Rachel looked up and smiled softly at the girl 'If you want to.'

'No way, no one's ever been able to do that game, I hardly think the hobbit would be able to' Santana called out, they were all surprised when Brittany's face turned from her normal smile to angry? And it was aimed at Santana.

'Her name is Rachel, call her it, or you can use Berry, but no more mean nicknames, I don't like them, I never have and if you do use them you will regret it' Brittany said, Rachel looked at her completely stunned and Santana was just as surprised and she gulped, Quinn just sat there blinking at the girl. 'And yes she can, she got me four prizes from that stall, I can prove it for you, we got a video' Brittany said transforming back into her bubbly self, Rachel snapped out of it first and smiled at the girl as she got her phone out, flipping on to the video of her last two turns and letting Santana and Quinn watch.

Rachel watched as both faces went from disbelieving to shock, surprise and awe, Santana and Quinn looked up to Rachel gobsmacked and silently handed the phone back to the tall blonde, both girls just smirked at the two silent ones before shrugging and turning to the car park, Brittany munching on her candyfloss all the way.

Santana and Quinn looked at each other and awkwardness sunk in, they got up quickly and ran after the girls. They got to Brittany's car and they showed them all of her prizes. Santana smiled at the happiness her friend was showing, she knew she was missing the reason why the girl was so giddy but for right now she didn't mind that because she go to see her friend at her happiest.

While they were stood at Brittany's car Santana remembered what she was meant to tell the girl.

'Oh Brits there's a party at Puck's tonight, do you want to go?' Santana asked the girl, Brittany moved her attention from Rachel and to Santana, she nodded and then looked to Rachel.

'Can you go Rae?' The blonde asked, before Rachel could answer she was cut off.

'Woah wait you spend one day with Berry here and you can't go anywhere without her? Anyway who said she was invited?' They all watched as Brittany's face once again transformed.

'I did, because I want her there, you got a problem with that?' Brittany said with scowl towards her friend, Santana shook her head mutely and Brittany turned to Rachel once again beaming. 'So will you come?' Brittany asked hopefully.

'I'll be there if you want me to be Brits' Rachel said and Brittany squealed taking the tiny girl in an excited hug, Rachel chuckled and hugged back as the tall blonde's friends watched on.

'What time is it S?' Brittany asked still holding Rachel who only turned her head to look at them and didn't really look bothered about not being let go of.

'It starts at seven' Santana told them and Brittany nodded and checked her watch.

'It's five now, we better go and get ready,' Brittany rushed out excitedly. Rachel nodded and pulled away from the excited girl, smiling with amusement as she took in the practically bouncing girl.

Brittany was still on a high from Rachel asking her out, she smiled down at her girlfriend and excitedly bobbed on her feet, she saw Rachel smiling at her amused and it only made her happier.

'Okay so will you need a ride Rae?' Brittany asked, Rachel shook her head and her smile fell a little.

'No I'll pick you up if you want?' Rachel asked and Brittany once again nodded enthusiastically, Rachel chuckled at her girlfriend and nodded her head in acknowledgement.

'Okay I'll pick you up at quarter to seven' Rachel said.

'And we'll meet you to there' Santana said and Quinn nodded her head. Brittany smiled at her two friends, the three exchanged hugs and Rachel exchanged awkward goodbyes with them before the two walked away leaving the newly made couple alone.

Brittany smiled and looked to Rachel who smiled at her once more.

'I'll see you at quarter to then' Rachel said.

'Sure will' Brittany replied giddily, Rachel pulled Brittany to her and they shared a goodbye kiss, Brittany happily complied with kiss and held on to Rachel firmly. Rachel pulled away and chuckled at the slight pout on the blondes lips and the furrowed brows as Brittany kept her eyes closed, Rachel leaned up and gave Brittany another soft kiss before pulling away, this time getting a smile from Brittany who's eyes fluttered open, she let go of Rachel and opened her car door.

'See you later then' Brittany said.

'Definitely, can't wait' Rachel responded.

'Me either, bye' Brittany said not really wanting to leave; she slid in to her car and closed the door, starting the engine and rolling her window down. Rachel leant on the car door.

'Bye baby' Rachel said and quickly leant in to steal another kiss. She backed away from the car and waved as Brittany pulled out of her spot and drove off. Rachel sighed and walked to her car getting in and driving home to get ready for the party.

**Hey guys I hope you liked it, I changed my idea and decided to have this chapter Brittberry love and the next chapter Santana/Rachel drama, please let me know what you think, your reviews really do keep me going :D**


	4. Brittany's shock Rachel's story

**Hey guys I know it's been a while and I cannot apologise enough, I have said on my other fics to make it up to you all I am going to update all my multiple chapter fics by the end of this week, I hope you all liked the last chapter and don't all hate me for the long wait.**

**I want to thank everyone who has stayed with me and followed this story it means a lot, also a special thanks to everyone who has reviewed and put this on their alerts of favourites fics because without you lot this fic would probably go unforgotten.**

**WARNING: mentions of abuse and rape.**

**I do NOT own glee I do however own all mistakes within this fic which I apologise for now.**

**I hope you enjoy it and please review at the :D**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Rachel pulled into her drive, opening up her garage and pulling the car in, she sighed and made her way through the garage door into the house, not wanting to be seen by her neighbours and have to start chatting to them, she ran up her stairs and pulled open her second wardrobe. She pulled out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with black converses, a black tank top, it was a tight fit and showed her cleavage off a little better than most tops she had, and a denim jacket, she put it all on her bed and checked the time it was half five, she grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom and jumped into the shower. She was out fifteen minutes later and getting dressed into her outfit applying makeup and doing her hair the way it should be. She was done by half past and out of her house and driving to Brittany's not a minute later.

She checked the time as she pulled up at Brittany's it was just coming up to quarter to, she got out of her car and walked up to the house she knocked on the door, biting her lip nervously and waited, a tall blonde man, obviously in his forties, answered it, she looked up at him, well she knows where Brittany gets her height from now.

'Hello?' he asks his voice is deep.

'Uh Hi I'm Rachel Berry, I'm here to pick up Brittany' Rachel said she held her hand out confidently, the man stared at her for a moment, she didn't back down, it was a rule of hers to never back down, her hand stayed firmly in place and soon the man broke out in a smile and shook her hand.

'I like you, I'm Gerard, Brittany's pop' Mr Pierce said.

'It's nice to meet you sir' she says with a polite smile.

'Oh nonsense it's not sir in this house it Gerard or Gerry' Gerard said.

'Oh okay thank you sir... I mean Gerard' Rachel said correcting herself.

'Brits will be down in a minute she's just finishing her hair' Gerard told her.

'Dad' was whined from the top of the stairs, they both look to see Brittany at the top and Rachel can't help but stare and freeze in amazement at the beauty she sees before her. 'You can't tell her that you should just say I will be down in a minute' Brittany says as she starts to walk down the stairs.

'Sorry pumpkin' he turns back to Rachel and rolls his eyes 'she will be down in a minute' he says and Rachel snaps out of her trance to chuckle at him. Brittany just rolls her eyes behind his head and approaches them, Rachel's eyes go back to looking at Brittany.

'Are you ready to go?' she asks and clears her throat when it comes out raspy and she gets her voice back to how it was before.

Brittany smiles and nods and Rachel let's her lead the way out, and waves goodbye to Gerard. Rachel catches up to Brittany quickly and opens the door for the tall blonde, and gives her a hand to help her get, Brittany internally swoons and smiles.

Rachel gets into the driver's side and pulls away.

'Sorry I couldn't tell you before, but you are stunning.' Rachel tells her, Brittany was in blue skinny jeans with a yellow top and white cardigan on with a yellow head band in her hair and her blonde locks in soft curls that bounce on her shoulders. To Rachel she looked radiant, Brittany beams at her.

'You look amazing to, I'm not used to you dressing like this' Brittany says gesturing to Rachel.

'Oh yeah I normally save my best stuff for out of school so it doesn't get food substances on it' Rachel admits and Brittany nods in understanding, a few minutes later they pull into Puck's road, Rachel knows the spot on the front is reserved for her after she texted Noah she was coming so she parks on there. She sees the curtains flicker and knows Noah was checking to make sure it was her and no one else. She gets out the car and rushes round to Brittany's side to open the door and offer her a hand out it just makes Brittany swoon once more.

They let go of each other's hand but walk close to each other, they step into the house and Puck greets them with a shot each, Rachel explains she's driving he just shakes his head and tells her that she will be staying in the room he keeps reserved for her at the house and she nods taking the shot and surprising Brittany with how easy she took it, Rachel smiles at the blonde and looks at the shot in the girls hand.

The blonde smile at her before downing the shot, Rachel giggled at the tiny wince she saw from her girlfriend and then pulled her to the kitchen.

'Hey Noah where's your mixers?' Rachel yelled out.

'Top left cupboard where they always have been Rach' Puck says coming up beside her, Rachel nods getting the mixers and the alcohol and juices she wants. She pours them in and starts to mix them doing some tricks with them, she leaves the mixer spinning on the palm of her left hand everyone watching as she sets three cups out with her left while it spins and then letting it spin onto her left which she uses to stop and pour the drink into the cups she set out, passing one to Puck, one to Brittany and keeping on for herself. She gestures for Brittany to taste first and Noah and Rachel wait for her reaction.

'Oh wow' Brittany says going in for another sip straight away with wide eyes, Rachel just laughs and takes some of her own drink into her mouth, she looks around the crowd pouring the last of the drink into another glass and then as she walks to the back door, Brittany following, she passes it to a random girl smirking as the girl takes a sip and goes wide eye in amazement and growling at her friend, who wants to try it. She walks out side and walks off of the steps onto the grass where she leans up against the barrier of the back porch and looks up at the clear night sky, Brittany stood by her she's about to talk when a drunk jock slams into her spilling his drink all over her jacket, her eyes snap up to his face and he scampers off in fear, she then looks at her jacket beer is all over her right side and back, she pulls it off of her and sighs as she folds it over the barrier she was leaning on, she turns back to talk to Brittany only to be met with lips.

Rachel skilfully places the drink she had in her hand down next to her jacket as she wraps her arms around Brittany's neck and deepens the kiss by asking permission with her tongue, she spins them and leans Brittany up against the barrier as the kiss continues, she feels a hand slide into her hair and an arm around her back, she's pretty sure she heard a wolf whistle as well, the lack of oxygen begins to burn her lungs and they pull away panting, Brittany rested her forehead against Rachel's as they catch their breath.

She starts to lean in again when all of a sudden two boys come barrelling into them, knocking Rachel away from her and sending the girl flying backwards, the brunette lands on her back only to let her body roll through and using her arms to spring her back onto her feet, her eyes were ablaze, she looked at the two boys, Brittany followed her sight, she remembered their faces from somewhere and thought back to that night at the fair she had seen the two boys sitting next to Dragon for most of the night, they were Lima Heights boy, she watched as the two boys stood up quickly and looked at her girlfriend in fear, she didn't understand it was only Rachel. The small brunette approached the boys quickly she grabbed both of the fronts of their shirts and with strength Brittany didn't know Rachel possessed she dragged the two boys by the shirts backwards around the side of the house, through to the front and down the path going across the street and slamming their backs into the car they most likely had brought, Brittany had followed, in amazed shocked confusion.

'What the hell are you two doing here?' came a raspy voice, she knew that voice, she had heard it once at the fair, but that can't be right because it was Rachel saying those words.

'We didn't know you would be here' one of the boys said.

'Like that fucking matters, you are not meant to be here, your fifteen for fuck sake. I'm guessing you took Brax's car to, and your drinking how fucking irresponsible.'

'Like you haven't done worse' the other boy said.

'Like that helps your case Logan.' She heard the brunette growl. She saw the boys gulp 'Not only did you get caught out, but it was by me, you better be at the house when I get back tomorrow otherwise you will regret it' the petite girl snaps, she turns around to walk away and then swings around to face the lads and in a softer voice but not by much she says 'Everything I do, I do to protect my family, the whole group, everyone, you are my family, my responsibility and I do everything to protect you, I told you not to come here because it was unsafe, not only that but you didn't even bring Brax or Cara with you to at least keep an eye on you so you don't get hurt whilst your drunk, just go home boys. Don't even think about driving.' She says and the boys pick up on the disappointment in her voice and they look down, that right there is the worst punishment, she turns around and walks away at that point. She checks down the road and sees the boys starting to make their way home, she pulls out her phone shaking her she sends a text off, a few moments later she hears a roar of a car she sees an angry Cara and Brax get out of it, Cara seeing her nods and then shoves the two boys to the car, Brax runs to his car, as he gets in he sees her and sends a nod her way getting one in return, she turns to face the house once more and starts her walk to it.

Rachel stops when she sees Brittany watching her and her shoulders slump she approaches the blonde who watches her carefully, Rachel sees it and keeps the tears that well up in her eyes at bay, this is why she didn't mix her real life with her other one.

'I'm sorry you had to see that' Rachel says. Brittany folds her arms across her chest and watches Rachel she can see the girl's eyes shining with unshed tears.

'And what was that Rachel?' Brittany asks her in a soft voice.

'Can we go for a walk or something I will explain, it's up to you, obviously, I will tell you here if you feel safer like that.' Rachel said, Brittany could see Rachel was keeping her distance, and she hated it.

'Rachel I will always feel safe with you' Brittany says and steps a little closer to Rachel who looked at her nervously. 'I'm not scared of you Rach, I was just shocked, we can go for a walk, have some privacy' Brittany explained and then she stepped closer again, Rachel moved out of the way for the blonde to get past and lead the way, she folded her arms across her chest as she followed. Brittany sighed when she noticed Rachel's position she could see the girls guard going up and that she was detaching from her so that it would save her from the hurt she thinks is coming her way, the brunette comes up to her side, she turns to face the petite brunette and places a hand on her bicep to stop the girl, Rachel turns to face her, she leans in and kisses the girl softly on the lips hoping to get across she wasn't going to be leaving her. 'I'm not going anywhere Rae, please understand me, I'm not scared of what you just did, just shocked, I could see in your eyes even if you were angry it was more out of concern you have for those boys, you care about them and that's why you reacted the way you did, please don't start closing down on me, I hate to see that happening to you, and the pain in your eyes, it hurts me to' Brittany says and then kisses Rachel again, the brunette sighs into her lips and excepts the kiss and reciprocates. Brittany breaks the folded arms from Rachel's chest and links Rachel's left hand with her right. They start to walk once more and Rachel takes a breath.

'I was fifteen when I turned up at Lima Heights, Cara, she's a year younger then me, she found me, I wasn't in a good way, the leader of Lima Heights at the time, Dustin, turned up to my house, my daddy had left us because, well, I don't know really, I think it was because my dad started to change, anyway my dad blamed me, he started to turn bitter and he got Dustin's number and called him, he wanted revenge on me for making my daddy leave, Dustin came around and he raped me , it was terrifying Brit, my dad just watched, shouting insults at me, then the next thing I know a searing pain comes through my wrist I scream out and look down my dad's got a knife and his cutting my arm, Dustin had my arms pinned I couldn't do anything to stop it, he does it to both wrists and then my elbows and it kills, i still remember the pain of it, my top was already off so when my dad turned the blade on my rib cage it was easy enough access for him, I was already a little dizzy and weak I couldn't really fight it, I couldn't fight them. Once they were finished with me they left me alone, my dad had already packed his stuff that he wanted from the house in the car, and he just left, I manage to drag myself to the phone, my ribs were already turning purple from the punches that had been landed there. I managed to call the hospital and tell them where I was before passing out, I woke up a day later I looked at my arms, scared on my left wrist was whore, on my right was slag, on my right elbow was slut and the on my left elbow was freak, I didn't remember my rib cage until I got out of hospital, I just left without a word the police had already questioned me, I got home and took the bandage on my rib cage off and there scared into it was 'a bitch who doesn't deserve to be loved,' I believed it, sometimes I still do, I looked at my body, bruised and scarred because of those assholes, and I wanted revenge, my dad had been caught by the police not to long after I had answered the questions. I walked my way to Lima Heights anger filling my veins, all I could feel was pure rage.' Rachel paused wiping the tear that had escaped as she remembered how Dragon had been formed, she looked to Brittany who looked a little sick, but more concerned as she watched the brunette, there was a little bit of pain and anger. 'I don't have to carry on if you aren't comfortable' Rachel told the blonde not wanting her to be uncomfortable.

'No I need to know and you need to tell someone what happened, I can tell in your eyes, you never have' Brittany says and squeezes the hand she's holding as they find a bench and sit on it. Rachel nods her head and took a deep breath before looking out to the road to Brittany can see Rachel's eye glaze over as memories flood her mind once more.

'I stormed into Lima Heights just days after coming out of hospital I had a black eye and a swollen lip, Cara saw me coming in, I asked her where Dustin was and she lead me to the building, she stood back as I slammed my hand onto the door repeatedly, all the others coming out of their houses to watch the commotion, Dustin came out and I stepped back onto the road, I shouted whether the rest of the gang would think raping a fifteen year old girl was okay, he looked shocked and ashamed, all of the people's eyes snapped to him more moving to my side to support me, I screamed how I was fifteen and an innocent girl and he let me get scarred by my own dad while he beat me and raped me, and they all started to turn against him only a few staying loyal to him, but even they looked angry, he asked me what I wanted and I told him that I wanted revenge, he laughed in my face until I right hooked him, there were cheers Cara being the loudest one, he charged at me and I side stepped tripping him with my right foot spinning and kicking him in the back, he face planted the floor, he stood up and faced me we circled and then he tried to punch out at me, he aimed for my face, it was sloppy I blocked it, left hooked and then uppercut with my right, he stumbled back I jumped twisted and landed a kick to his head sending him sprawled to the floor, by now everyone was cheering for me, he stood up and looked around, he was embarrassed he was just beaten by a fifteen year old girl, who had not long gotten out of hospital, he ran off and left Lima Heights, everyone else congratulated me, asked me what my name was, I told them it was dragon and only a few people I grew to trust the most knew my real name, I used the money that my dad and daddy left behind to buy a house in Lima Heights, it was the biggest house in it, from that day I was the leader, I was the most respected because no one had been able to beat that guy in a fight and then I came along, those people now are my family, and I know that they would never turn against me, they know I would never do anything as stupid as he did.' Rachel finished and Brittany just sat there for a little while letting everything she had just been told sink in.

'I, I can't believe you went through all of that, my god I am so sorry' Brittany said and practically clung onto Rachel when she manage get her arms wrapped around the brunette. 'But the scars how come I can't see them'

Rachel rubbed her hand down her right arm and pulled a band that was her flesh colour and was tight to her skin but wasn't cutting of her blood supply, she peeled it off of her elbow and then down to her wrist to show the scars that were hidden underneath, she slid it back on quickly uncomfortable with showing the scars at that moment. Brittany watched in wonder at the skin being revealed and then hidden, you couldn't tell any difference between when it was on or not.

'And makeup helps when I don't use the band, I use make up on my tattoos as well' Rachel explained and Brittany nodded. 'Come on they are probably wondering where we are.' Rachel said as they start to walk again, Rachel keeping an arm wrapped around Brittany's waist as the girl refused to lose any contact between her and Rachel.

They get back to the party pretty quickly, Santana and Quinn are by their sides when they walk in.

'Where the hell have you been?' Santana said.

'Yeah we said seven meet here not eight' Quinn finished.

'We were here at seven but we wanted to talk so we went for a walk and came back, we didn't realise the time, sorry' Brittany said with a pout, that broke them, Rachel just watched in amusement.

'So what did you talk about?' Quinn asked. At that point Rachel interrupted.

'Babe I'm just going to get my jacket and another drink' and with a kiss to Brittany's cheek she left, officially outing them, Brittany smiled happily and watched her go before facing her friends who were stunned. They followed her to the kitchen.

'How...' Quinn stumbled out.

'What...' Santana followed Quinn's lead.

'The...' Quinn continued for Santana.

'Fuck?' They said together.

'Yeah we got together today at the fair, hence why I jumped on her and ended up squishing the cotton candy.' Brittany said searching the drinks for something good, Rachel walked in and Brittany's eyes brightened 'Baby?' she said sweetly. Rachel looked up and eyed her suspiciously.

'Yeah?'

'Could please with a kiss on top mix a drink for me?' Brittany asked. Rachel chuckled and gave a fond eye roll as she grabbed another mixer. She paused and faced Brittany.

'I want the kiss first' she said, Brittany smiled and leaned over and gave Rachel a kiss, they pulled away a few seconds later and Rachel was already mixing the drinks. She continued doing her tricks and pouring the drinks she needed for the drink she was doing into the mixer, before again leaving the mixer to spin, only this time it was on her left hand, and setting the cups out, she flicks it up into the air and catches it with her right pouring out the drinks for the three girls and herself passing one to Brittany. 'There you go hun' she said and walked back outside the girls following them, she turned around and sat down on the decking leaning against the barrier, Brittany moved to sit in between her legs and lean on her, she looped her arms around the blonde and kissed the blondes temple when the blondes head leant back on her shoulder, bringing the drink to her lips, she looked up and was met by a glare from Santana, she just stared back at her, a message was gotten across and she sighed. 'Babe I'll be back in a minute I just need to go to the toilet.' Brittany nodded and moved forward to let Rachel out, she walked off and waited in the kitchen, Santana came in a few moments later, she spotted her by the fridge, Santana walked up to her glare in place.

Santana was pleased to see Rachel backed away and into the fridge behind her when she walked towards her. She stood right in front of Rachel who looked down.

'Now time for a chat manhands' Santana sneered, Rachel nodded 'You and Brittany, yeah okay I can see you make each other happy blah, blah, blah, but if you hurt her I swear to god Rachel you will regret ever being born' Rachel's head snapped up at that and there was a fire in her eyes that Santana had never seen before and she actually felt frightened, before she knew what was happening Rachel had her by the front of her top and twisted their positions and her back was now against the fridge.

'You should know by now Santana I hate to be threatened' Rachel said, but it didn't sound like her 'Brittany, she means the world to me, I will never hurt her, you threaten me again and you will regret it.' Rachel continued. Santana couldn't even think now, Rachel Berry was actually managing to terrify her, she took in the voice as her eyes scanned over the petite girl. She felt the girls hands loosen on her top and then pull away completely as the girl turned and left for the back garden. Santana stayed there for a few moments as everything caught up with her, that voice, she couldn't place it but it was nagging at her, she knew that voice.

Rachel returned to the garden and took her place behind Brittany again she smiled when the girl snuggled into her, Rachel watched the Latina appear and walk to her spot her eyes now on her drink, they continued to talk, both girls staying quieter than usual but still involving themselves in the conversations that were flitting between the four.

Once it started to quiet down Brittany started to fall asleep in the protection of Rachel's warm and strong arms, Santana and Quinn left around one being the last few people to leave, leaving Puck, Brittany and Rachel, Puck smiled at the girls as Rachel lifted Brittany up with surprising strength and then started to walk to the room, that she had adopted as her own, carrying the blonde bridal style, she said goodnight to Puck and the slipped into the bedroom and took off Brittany shoes lying the girl down on the bed. She took her shoes off and washed off her make up before lying down next to Brittany who snuggled into her immediately, she smiled kissing the girls forehead and wrapping her arms around her thinking the words she so wishes to say, but not yet.

**Hey guys I hope it was worth the wait, there is the start of Rachel/ Dragon story, there is going to be more on it, flashbacks of fights and stuff she has gotten into, and it's not the last of Dustin, please review it means a lot, I'm thinking a little stumble into The Heights for the unholy trinity what about you? let me know! :D**


	5. Well shit!

**I'm so sorry, I tried so hard, I really did I had this three quarters done ages ago, I don't know why it took me so long, I'm so sorry I let you all down, I will try to get back on updating everything I promise.**

**Thank you for everyone who has stuck by me and reviewed this story it means a lot to me, also thank you to everyone who has added this to their favourite and alerts list.**

**I do NOT own glee, I do however own the mistakes within the fic which I do apologise for now.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Brittany wakes up slowly, she knew she hadn't drank that much so her head didn't hurt, however she doesn't remember getting into a bed. She rolls over and looks around the room, she spots the clothes Rachel had been wearing yesterday on the side, folded up. Raising an eyebrow Brittany looked down at herself to find that she was fully clothed, still in what she was wearing the night before.

'Rae?' she called out as she rubbed her eyes and stood up from the bed, receiving no answer from the girl Brittany internally started to panic a little, she doesn't recognise this room at all. She makes her way to the bathroom connected to their room. She freshened herself up and then looked out of the window at the garden. She finally realised they were actually still at Puck's.

'Rach?' she called out again but received no answer.

Meanwhile downstairs Rachel was chewing on a piece of bacon and dancing around an oven, Noah was dancing with her as they both laughed. Rachel was up showered and dressed already. She was dressed in a pair of sweats and a tight black vest top. She had no makeup or any coverings so her tattoos a scars we all on display, unless hidden by clothing. Rachel moved around to the front of the island she had been cooking at so she could dance properly.

She laughed as Noah came next to her, they were both doing cheesy moves as they danced, not even going to the beat of the song that was playing from the radio. Then 'ice ice baby' came on.

'OOOOHHHHH' Rachel cheered and they both simultaneously broke out into the dance routine they did with Mr Schue in glee. Both laughing their heads off whilst doing it.

Brittany heard music coming from downstairs as she ventured out of the room. She followed the sound till she got to the kitchen, she saw a carefree Rachel doing cheesy dance moves with Noah, she hadn't covered up her tattoos or scars. This wasn't dragon, and it wasn't Rachel Berry from school either, it was just Rachel having fun, instead of keeping up a pretence. She laughed as Rachel and Noah cheered and went in to the routine of ice ice baby, both laughing whilst they did it.

They finished the routine off and pulled funny poses at each other and then burst into hysterics. Rachel was the first one to straighten out and, as if she could just sense when Brittany was nearby, she found the blonde quickly. She happily went over and grabbed the girl's hand, leaning up and kissing her good morning with a smile.

As another song came on Noah went back to cooking. Rachel pulled Brittany to dance and they continued dancing and laughing until Noah called that breakfast was ready.

Sitting down Rachel sat back and let the others grab what food they wanted before serving herself. Brittany noticed and raised an eyebrow at the girl, Rachel just shrugged and started eating the food on the plate in front of her. Brittany couldn't stop her eyes from straying to the scars on Rachel's arms. The brunette follows the blonde's eyes and stops eating moving her arms and rubbing her hands on her sweat pants nervously.

'Excuse me' is all Rachel says before standing and leaving the kitchen, running up the stairs and into the spare bedroom. Brittany looked down sadly and then to Noah.

'I didn't mean to make her upset' is all Brittany can get out.

'She's not upset she just doesn't want you to be uncomfortable' Noah said. 'Don't worry it happened the first couple of times with me, when we started hanging out and she didn't wear any cover ups and acted like she is now, a few times she caught me staring misread it and ran off to cover them up or something.' Noah explained, it had taken him months to get Rachel to understand he wasn't uncomfortable.

'As Dragon she's sure of herself confident and doesn't give a fuck about what people see, this is who she really is, only a select few have seen her like this, she will always think of others though, so if she thinks your uncomfortable she will fix it without hesitating' Noah continued and then a few seconds later Rachel came back down stairs. She was wearing a zip up hoody, it was zipped up until the middle of her breast and it had ray-ban aviator sunglasses hanging from where the zip stops.

Rachel smiles at the blonde and sits next to the blonde again. She starts digging in to her breakfast again. Brittany just stares at her and Rachel sighs.

'What's wrong? I'll go fix it, just tell me what's wrong?' Rachel asks with slightly sad eyes.

'I can believe you just did that for me.' Brittany says Rachel just stares at her helplessly.

'What do you mean?' Rachel asked her.

'You thought I was uncomfortable so you went and covered yourself up, I don't think I've known anyone so thoughtful, but babe, I wasn't uncomfortable, I was just thinking about how those words scared into your skin were completely wrong.' Brittany responded. Rachel smiled at the girl happily.

'I'm glad I don't make you uncomfortable baby girl' Rachel said with a smile, her phone vibrated in her pocket and she sighed, pulling out the phone she read the text quickly, growling she stands. 'Brits I'll give you lift home if you want?' Rachel said. Brittany smiled and nodded running up the stairs to get ready.

'What's happening?' Puck asked.

'Just need to sort out a couple of my lads' Rachel explained and Puck nodded.

Brittany ran back down the stairs jumping the last few and lands gracefully. Rachel walks out of the kitchen into the hallway and smiles at her blonde. Rachel walks up to her and pulls her in for a hug, pulling back slightly to get a gentle kiss from the girl.

'Ready to go?' She asked the blonde once they pulled away. The blonde nodded with a goofy smile on her face in a yes.

Rachel pulled away fully and went to a cupboard pulling out a cap and some high top black converses. She placed her cap on her head before sliding on her sunglasses that had been hooked onto her hoody. She turned and smiled at her blonde girlfriend before grabbing the girl's hands and pulling her closer. She gave her a gentle kiss before pulling away.

'What was that for?' Brittany asked smiling at Rachel.

'I just wanted to' Rachel explained and smiled, Brittany chuckled and nodded.

'Anytime you want to do that is fine with me' Brittany whispers and Rachel beams at her.

Grabbing Brittany's hand and pulling her out of the house.

'See ya later Noah!' Rachel shouts through the hall way.

'See ya Rach, bye Britt!' is shouted out before Rachel shuts the door and walks down the steps.

Rachel walked to the car and opened the passenger door for her girl. She smiled and held out her hand to help Brittany in. Brittany smiled shyly at the girl and gently got in to the car. Rachel shut the door and rushed round to the other side.

'I'm meeting Santana this morning could you drop me at her house?' Brittany asked her. Rachel smiled and nodded.

'Of course I can' Rachel says softly, her voice had changed into her 'dragon voice' as Brittany dubbed it.

'Why do you have two voices?' Brittany asked her innocently. Rachel glanced at Brittany and raised her eyebrow before looking back at the road. 'Well your voice as Rachel Berry is smooth and there's not a raspy quality to it, but your 'Dragon voice' is raspy and rough, but still calming and well really nice to listen to' Brittany said and blushes a little.

'My 'Dragon voice' as you call it is actually my natural voice, My father paid for a lot of voice training and singing lessons, along with it my voice started to change, when I started Mckinely someone heard my natural voice and thought it was a boy speaking so I used the voice I had grown to use when singing, slipping into it at school and out of it and into my natural voice when I'm not,' Rachel explained and Brittany nodded along understanding showing on her face.

A few minutes later and they pull into Santana's drive, Quinn's car is parked outside and Brittany smiles hopefully that means the girls have sorted out their problems. Rachel parks up and leans over taking Brittany's lips into a soft kiss.

'Have a good day sweetheart I will see you tomorrow and call you tonight' Rachel says.

'I'm not going to see you the rest of the day?' Brittany asks.

'I don't think so no, I need to talk to some of the guys and sort some stuff out' Rachel told her, Brittany pouted a little, Rachel smiled and kissed her gently. 'I'll call you and pick you up for school tomorrow if you would like' Brittany smiled and nodded her head enthusiastically before slipping out of the car and walking up the driveway.

She turned when she reached the door and saw Rachel looking back at her, the brunette smiled and waved before pulling off, spinning her car around and going the way they came and heading back to Lima Heights.

Brittany walked up the steps and into the house as if she owned it, she walked into the living room to see Santana and Quinn gently kissing on the sofa with the TV on and PS I love you showing. Brittany smiled and leant against the doorframe.

'Well finally, god I thought you would never get your act together.' Brittany said making the girls spring apart, Brittany couldn't help it, or hold it in, as she burst out laughing at their faces of shock. 'Don't worry girls I knew this was coming for a long time' Brittany said with a smirk before sitting down on the three seated sofa and spreading out her hands behind her head.

'Wait you knew?'

'Sure did, I could pick up on that S.A.L.T real quick, huh that spells out salt, maybe it should be L.A.S.T, but then that's last, oh well you get my gist' Brittany rambled.

'What no that's just confusing' Santana exclaims as Quinn awkwardly sat next to her.

'Sexual and Love tension, it was clearly obvious that you wanted to have sexy times and that you liked, or loved each other I was just waiting for you to get over yourselves already.' Brittany said and Santana and Quinn looked at her stunned. Santana broke the silence by laughing, Quinn looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

'Sorry but we spent ages panicking about how Brits would react but she already knew' Santana said as she started to laugh harder out of relief, Quinn started to laugh along with the girl next to her and soon they were leaning against each other for support.

'Yeah haha funny' Brittany said with an eye roll then turned back to the movie in front of her as the couple behind her finally started to calm down, Santana leaning back on the sofa and Quinn leaning up against her.

After a few more movies and when it hit three o'clock Santana decided they should go for a walk.

Meanwhile in Lima heights Dragon had just turned up. She pulled into the drive and opened the door immediately being bombarded by her puppies, her husky Maxy and her Alsatian Roxy. She patted both of the girl's heads and smiled as she walked up the stairs, her loyal companions following after her happily. Rachel slipped into her room and changed into black three quarter length khaki pants, a sports bra and body warmer with fluff running around the edges of the hood. She changed the cap she had been wearing to one that had a black tip and the checked blue and black squares covering the top. She changed her sunglasses to silver rimmed aviators the lenses were black and reflected the person looking in back so they couldn't see her eyes. She then changed converses to low top black and blue ones. Once she had finished she walked back down the stairs and out of the house starting her walk to the club that she half owned, her two puppies took up a side each, each showing protectiveness. There were three levels to the club as it was a house.

The basement level was a bar with a stage, dance floor and seats around the edges, it also had booths for more privacy if needed. The second floor was where everyone met anyway if someone needed to be spoken to or Dragon called people to the house and the third level was where Cara lived after her brother left.

Dragon turned and went up the steps leading to the second level where the rest of her group were waiting, apart from Brax and Cara who were out doing another job for her.

As she stepped in the room went quiet as she looked around. She walked through the middle and they parted for her.

'Logan, Heath come here, now' Dragon demanded and the two boys stepped closer both looking frightened. Everyone was watching.

'What you did last night was not only reckless but, idiotic, stupid and downright irresponsible. I was so disappointed in you two last night, I thought you had more brain cells then to drive to a party, drink and then plan to drive back, and your only excuse was that I would have done worse. It's true I have done worse, but I've also been through worse things then you have even heard about.' Dragon said, the power in her voice making sure that the room stayed silent.

'I said last night I see everyone here as my family, my responsibility, I meant every word, I look out for every single one of you here, if I think a place is going to be unsafe I tell you to stay away from it, I told you to stay away from that party last night and you didn't listen. Sky's men were driving round last night obviously looking for trouble, luckily they didn't spot us and went somewhere else, if they had then I don't even want to think about what could have happened. Listen to me next time. Okay Logan you'll work in Cammie's shop with no pay, every night five till nine for a month. Heath, I'm leaving you in the hands of your brother Brax so he decides your punishment for stealing his car, not listening to me and getting drunk'

'Dragon please don't do that.'

'I've made up my mind now shut up and stop complaining, Logan when you aren't working you will attend school, and Jodie will be making sure you get there sign in and stay in your lessons, same with you Heath,' The boys groaned but Dragon just walked away shaking her head.

'That's all.' She stated and left the house her companions at her side immediately.

She heard running behind her and looked up to see Logan standing before her.

'The worst punishment we could get is your disappointment and we made you disappointed in us last night, we disrespected you and we didn't listen, we didn't think about the risks just about the fun we could have, and I'm sorry for letting you down.' Logan told her. Dragon smiled showing a hint of softness that never normally gets shown.

'Logan you're a good guy, I take your apology and I forgive you but make sure to show me that you are sorry, take the punishment I have given you because it is not that hard and I have given harsher, work hard and show me I can trust you again.' Dragon said and the stepped around him and walked off.

Santana had no clue where they were, like at all, they had taken a wrong turn somewhere and now, she had no idea where they were. She stopped and grabbed the two blondes on either side of her. There were two people stood up ahead, hoods pulled up and something in their hands. Santana gulped okay maybe she knew where she was now.

'What are three gals like you doing here?' said a gruff voice as the two people stepped forward.

'We took a wrong turn and ended up here on accident we weren't meant to come here' Santana explained shakily. A harsh laugh broke through as a girls voice spoke up.

'Not a good enough excuse, what do you think Brax, take em back to Drag's?' The girl's bitter voice said.

'I think so, I think they needs to be taught a lesson, don't you Car?' Brax grunted.

'Oh I agree, indeed I's agree' Cara said and Santana gulped.

Before either girl could move Santana and Quinn were grabbed and shoved a long Brittany just followed but wasn't touched.

Dragon was happily sunbathing on the hood of her car and leaning up over her front window. Her body warmer was open and exposing her sports bra, pierced stomach, her scars and tattoo. Her hands were behind her head. Her dogs were curled on the tarmac in the shade of the car as they happily panted.

Her peace was interrupted by her phone vibrating in her lower leg thigh pocket. She bent her knee and lazily reached into her pocket. Pulling out her phone and saw a text from Cara flashing on the screen of her Iphone.

'I really hope this isn't going to say that their task went wrong' Dragon muttered as she unlocked her phone and clicked to view the message. As she read it she started to sit up before jumping off of her car she opened the doors and the dogs got into it immediately. She got in and started it up before speeding back to her house.

Santana, Quinn and Brittany sat at a table facing Brax and Cara, they were in a basement they knew that much. Santana was sat in the middle, Brittany on her right and Quinn on her left holding and squeezing her hand tightly. The door opened and they heard footsteps as converses came into view followed by a body until the persons head came into view.

'Bollocks' was all the raspy voice said before she came down the stairs.

'What the fuck are they doing here?' Dragon exclaimed pointing to the three teens sat at the desk.

'They stumbled into our territory so we brought them here so you could deal with em' Brax told her.

'Fine you and Cara can leave I will handle these three' Dragon told them and pulled a chair to the front of the table opposite the three girls.

'So you just happened to stumble into The Heights huh?' Dragon says

'Yeah, we went out for a walk after watching some movies we were messing about but we took a wrong turn and ended up here' Santana explained.

'Now why don't I believe you?' Dragon said as she got up and walked away to a fruit bowel, grabbing an apple from the bowel and then sitting back down pulling out something from her pocket and flipping it open revealing a flip knife. Santana gulped as Dragon stabbed it into the table as she leant forward. 'Now let's try again.'

'Okay so I may have had more of a clue of where we were going, but that doesn't mean I was actually planning on coming here, I wouldn't put my friends in danger like that' Dragon clicked her tongue on to the roof of her mouth before grabbing the knife and pulling it out of the wood, leaning back in her chair once more she used the knife to slice off a piece of apple.

'I would hope you wouldn't lead your friends into any danger.' Dragon husked cutting herself another slice of apple. She looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. 'You'll stay here tonight, I can't get you back home tonight because it would be too dangerous, I will take you all home tomorrow.' Dragon said. 'Any questions?' Dragon said as she looked from one girl to another.

'Can I borrow that red cap?' Brittany asked pointing to the one sitting on the counter behind Dragon. The gang member looked behind her and chuckled before standing up, dropping the barely eaten apple into the bin and closing her flip knife putting it into her pocket, she picked the red cap up off of the side.

'What do you want to borrow this for?' Dragon asked.

'A performance I have planned at school, it would go great with the outfit' Brittany explained. Dragon smiled softly at her and held the cap out for Brittany to take. Santana watched with wide eyes.

'You're going to have to tell me when this performance is, you all go to Mckinely correct?' Dragon asks them, she receives three nods. 'Okay then, you'll be staying in this house tonight so I'll be taking you up to your rooms. You can wonder around the house but do not leave, understood?' Dragon told them.

'Understood' the three girls answered and Dragons lips turned into a smirk before she heads to the stairs her dogs trailing after quickly followed by the three girls. The girls were surprised by how neat the house was, the only thing they noticed were the lack of pictures. They walked from the basement into the kitchen which had white cabinets with black tops, a kitchen island in the middle of it. They quickly walked through the kitchen into a large room L shaped room, the top of the L was a dining room leading into a large living room. The girls just followed in awe as they went through the rooms getting to the hall where the front door was and the stairs to the second level were. The girls hadn't come in through the front door they'd been taken directly into the basement from the kitchen which they had entered from the back of the house.

Dragon led them up the stairs and opened a door leading into a bedroom.

'This will be where you two stay' she says pointing to Santana and Quinn.

'You come with me' she says pointing to Brittany who gulps but follows her looking back at her friends who watch helplessly.

Brittany follows the girl in front of her until they reach another room.

'This one is yours, even though I think they are too scared to have sex here I thought I'd better be safe' Dragon explains. She turns to walk away, Santana and Quinn diving into their room and shutting the door before being noticed, when a hand grabs her arm.

'Ra-Dragon' Brittany says quietly and the girl turns to face her.

'What Britt?' She asks softly, all she gets in response is getting pulled into the room as Brittany walks backwards. Dragon smirks as she follows the girl, kicking the door shut behind her.

'That was totally hot downstairs' Brittany murmurs before letting the lips lock together, she hears a tiny moan come from the girl in front of her, before she is gently guided back to the bed, she isn't pushed down like she thought may happen but guided down and Brittany remembers this is the gangster she was with downstairs, it's her Rae. Their lips continue to move in sync as Brittan slips Rachel's cap of and a hand goes into the girls thick brown locks. Rachel pulls back and gets rid of the body warmer, leaving her in the sports bra she was wearing, Brittany looks up at her with hunger filled eyes as she licks her lips, she sits up, planting her hands in her girlfriends hair and pulling her back down, their lips meeting. All of a sudden the door burst open, Rachel lifts herself up but doesn't look behind her, she uses the reflection in the mirror to see who it is, a stunned Santana was staring at them. Brittany bites her lip, knowing how bad this was going to look to her friend, cheating on her new girlfriend with the most feared girl from The Heights.

'Uh, sorry thought this was Brits room' Santana mumbled as she stumbled back.

'It is now, fuck off' Dragon snapped and sent Santana running out of the room slamming the door shut behind her. Brittany looked up and into the brown eyes of her girlfriend, seeing conflict in them, Brittany placed a hand on the girls cheek, asking what was the matter with her eyes.

'This place isn't safe, especially for you three, I can't let you get hurt, please try anything you possibly can to keep them here when they decide they want to sneak out and explore the place' Rachel whispers her eyes showing her sincerity and worry for them.

'You know them so well' Brittany murmurs with a smile but nods 'I will do everything I can to make sure that they don't leave this house I promise'

Rachel leans down and connects their lips mumbling a thank you as they continue. Suddenly her phone starts to vibrate, she stands up and quickly pulls it out of her pocket.

'Hey C what's up?'

'How'd it go with those three girls?'

'They've had to stay at my house, too dangerous to get them out they would be seen with me, I will take them back tomorrow morning' Dragon explains.

'Yeah I thought that would be the case, you still coming out tonight though right?' Cara asks.

'Course I am, I never stay in' Dragon chuckles as she begins to get changed hanging up on Cara after saying bye. She chooses do go with a pair of black baggy jeans that hang on her hips but show a bit of the female boxers she was wearing, she slid off her sports bra, quickly replacing it with a black lacy one, before pulling on a black baggy vest stop that had 'sexilicious' on it in a graffiti styled silver writing her bra being able to be seen through it just a little if she stands in the right light, so you can see her bra, she slipped a plain black cap onto her head before placing a pair of converse on her feet. A chain hung around her neck, rings being slipped on to her both of her thumbs and middle fingers. She appraised herself in the mirror before seeing Brittany watching her with wide eyes. She slowly turns towards the girl.

'Sorry bout getting changed in front of you' the girl said softly.

'Never, ever apologies for that, my god, I want you so bad right now'

Rachel chuckles and looks down at herself.

'So do I look okay?'

'You look fucking sexy.' Is all Brittany replies, getting off the bed and making her way to Rachel, giving her a forceful kiss to get across how sexy she thinks Rachel looked at that moment.

'Okay' Rachel say breathlessly, 'I best get going, be careful and do not trash the house, oh and don't answer the door, no one comes here if they want me, only I come to this house and whoever I invite is normally with me when I enter it, like Brax and Cara, who are also the only two that are allowed in my house without permission, they have a key though.'

Brittany nods and Rachel gives her one last kiss before heading to and out of the door, shutting it behind her and walking down the stairs.

It's only a couple of seconds after the front door shuts that Santana and Quinn come bursting through her door.

'What the hell was that? I thought you were going out with Berry now' Santana shouted. Brittany bit her lips.

'I am going out with Rae'

'So why in gods name would you kiss the scariest person in Lima?' Santana yells.

'I wanted to see what it was like' Brittany muttered innocently and Santana deflates.

'What was it like?' Quinn asks getting a sharp look from Santana which goes ignored.

'It was nice, but I like Rachel's kisses better, please don't tell her' Brittany exclaims.

Santana groaned as a pout forms on her best friends face.

'Fine, fine we won't tell the midget, but for pay back we are sneaking out.'

Two words are all that pass through Brittany's mind in that moment.

Well shit!

**Hey guys I hoped you liked it, again so sorry for the late update it seriously shouldn't have taken so long. Please review for me and the next chapter, Santana's plan to sneak out.**


	6. I can't believe it

**Hey guys, I'm sorry it's taken so long in updating this story.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this it means a lot to me and they are what keep me writing.**

**Thank you to everyone who has added this to their alerts and favourites list it means a lot to me.**

**I do NOT own glee I do however on the mistakes in the story which I apologies for now.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Brittany sighed as she looked around at her two friends, she hadn't even cheated its just cause they don't know who Dragon actually is, now she's in this pickle, she either brakes her promise to Rachel, or she gets blackmailed by Santana and Rachel and herself have to have an 'argument' because she was 'cheating'. Brittany looked at her friend with pleading eyes.

'San its dangerous out there I don't want any of us to get hurt please, you said you wouldn't ever risk us getting hurt' Brittany said with wide eyes, Santana paused at what Brittany was saying.

'Bur Britt I don't want to be stuck in this house, this is my chance to go and see what happens here at night, what Dragon is really like with her family, come on Britt do you want me to tell Rachel?' Santana asked she knew she was being evil but she wanted to go out.

'Why are you being so mean about this Santana, your blackmailing me and threatening to ruin the best relationship I've ever had' Brittany answered looking at Santana with tears in her eyes. Santana swallowed at the look of hurt in her best friends eyes.

'I didn't think you'd ever do that to me.' Brittany mumbled before walking back into her room and closing the door, once the door was closed she smiled, she just had to wait and hope that act was going to work. Even though what Santana was doing had hurt, she'd had to amp it up a bit to try and get her friends to stay in the house. Rachel had told her it was dangerous and she's pretty sure the group don't like strangers. She heard a knock on the door.

'Brits please I'm sorry okay, I didn't mean what I said, of course I'd never ruin something so amazing for you, please understand this has been a dream of mine, to see Dragon and how she acts and who she is, I know I was a bitch and I'm so sorry but Quinn and I are still going out, you can come if you want to, again Britt I'm sorry' And then it goes quiet.

Shitting hell, Brittany thinks, can't anything go to plan, then she grabs her coat and runs down the stairs catching up with Santana and Quinn, she doesn't look at either of them only follows them as they leave. Both Quinn and Santana are upset that Brittany won't even look at them let alone talk to them but they carry on going and just follow to where the music is coming from. Brittany knows Rachel's going to be mad, she has a feeling there is going to be trouble tonight and its making her feel horrible.

They reach the house where the music is blasting from, the front door was open and there were people everywhere, they all looked rough, smoking, drinking, some having scars, Santana pulled Quinn closer and tried to grab for Brittany only to have the girl brush her away, she frowned and walked in, maybe this wasn't such a great idea, but she couldn't go back now, they walked up the stairs to the main room but then went down basement stairs to the club all three stopped and looked around it was amazing, so many people were there, most on the dance floor, others in booths or on seats, many drinking games were going on, there was a stage at the front of the room and a DJ booth to left of the stage. The music was pounding the floor vibrating, people working at the bar were run off their feet getting one persons drinks after another. And to Santana it was absolutely amazing.

She looked around for the girl she so desperately wanted to see, holding on to Quinn's hand as the girl moved closer to her, her hand squeezing Santana's. Brittany looks around with wide eyes as she took in her surrounding, all the people there, her eyes zoned in when she saw a familiar face, she was looking at Cara and then she looked who the girl was dancing with and saw the familiar clothes that her girlfriend had been wearing when she had left. They looked like they were having a laugh, they danced mainly together but switched to others around them.

Santana noticed Brittany's attention was off staring at someone in the crowd following the blonde's gaze she saw what she was staring, or should she say who, Dragon. The girl was dancing with her closest friend, they held drinks in their hands above their heads as they danced with one another. Santana moved over whispering in her ear.

'The only thing with these people they never give a fuck about who they hook up with' She knows she's being harsh but Britt needs to know she shouldn't get involved with the gang member she'd only get hurt.

Brittany lets the words sink in looking to her best friend thinking, if only she knew, before anything else can be said someone grabs her arm and drags her to the dance floor, she looks back at her friends who watch with scared eyes as she's dragged away, they follow her into the crowd but lose sight of the blonde, they move to the edges to try and see if they could see her but with no such look, Santana looks to her girlfriend with worried eyes, not knowing what they were going to do.

Brittany didn't fight the guy to scared in case something happened and he reacted badly to her pulling away from him, when he let go of her hand and turned to face her to start dancing with the blonde, he moved forward she moved back, but she danced, she looked around her to see whether she had any escape routes when she had the chance. She spotted her girlfriend in the crowd not too far away and knew if needed she could run to the girl and she would help her even though she may be angry to start off with. Then she looked around to see if she could spot her other friends, she saw them at one of the tables watching the crowd with worried and concerned eyes, obviously looking for her.

All of a sudden the lights go a little lower and the stage becomes lit, six spotlights on each figure standing on the stage, they were in a triangle formation. Brittany stopped as she recognised Cara and her girl being up there, everyone cheered as music started to play, Brittany recognised it as Flo Rida's Low. They all started to move in slow motion before the song kicked in and a raspy voice came through the speakers around the room, everyone cheering at the sound and jumping up and down to the song.

**Let me talk to 'em  
>Let me talk to 'em<br>Mmmmmmm  
>Let me talk to 'em<br>C'mon!**

**Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)  
>Boots with the fur (with the fur)<br>The whole club was looking at her  
>She hit the floor (she hit the floor)<br>Next thing you know  
>Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low<br>Them baggy sweat pants  
>And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)<br>She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey)  
>She hit the floor (she hit the floor)<br>Next thing you know  
>Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low<br>**

As the music picked up pace they started street dancing across the stage, each girl in sync and perfectly timed as they all did moves on the stage, then they broke off doing other tricks, flips and then they were brought back together and they started to dance all together again.

**I ain't never seen something that'll make me go  
>This crazy all night spending my doe<br>Had the million dollar vibe and a body to go  
>Them birthday cakes they stole the show<br>So sexual  
>She was flexible professional<br>Drinking X&O  
>Hold up, wait a minute, do I see what I think? Whoa<br>Did her thing seen shawty get low  
>Ain't the same when it's up that close<br>Make it rain I'm making it snow  
>Work the pole I gotta bank roll<br>I'm gonna say that I prefer the no ****clothes****  
>I'm in to that I love women exposed<br>She threw it back at me I gave her mo  
>Cash ain't a problem I know where it go<br>**

Brittany couldn't help but be astonished as she watched her rapping girlfriend moving across the stage pulling off moves she had wished she was able to do, she could see the girl looking round at the crowd and hoped that she wouldn't be spotted in one way but also hoped she would in another.

**Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)  
><strong>**Boots**** with the fur (with the fur)  
>The whole club was looking at her<br>She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
>Next thing you know<br>Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low  
>Them baggy <strong>**sweat pants****  
>And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)<br>She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey)  
>She hit the floor (she hit the floor)<br>Next thing you know  
>Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low<strong>

Santana watched with her mouth agape as the girl she looked up to danced and rapped whilst on stage, she was at the front of the girls, she let Cara take over rapping for a little while as she completed flips and break dance moves before pushing back onto her feet and taking over.

**Hey shawty what I gotta do to get you home  
>My jeans filled with guap and they're ready for showing<br>Cadillacs laid back for the sexy grown  
>Patron on the rocks that'll make you moan<br>One stack (come on), two stacks (come on), three stacks (come on)  
>Now that's three grand<br>What you think I'm playing baby girl I'm the man  
>I'm dealing rubber bands<br>That's when I threw her legs on my shoulders  
>I knew it was over<br>That heny and Cola got me like a soldier  
>She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her<br>So lucky on me I was just like clover  
>Shawty was hot like a toaster<br>Sorry but I had to fold her  
>Like a pornography poster<br>She showed her**

**Apple bottom jeans (jeans)  
>Boots with the fur (with the fur)<br>The whole club was looking at her  
>She hit the floor (she hit the floor)<br>Next thing you know  
>Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low<br>Them baggy sweat pants  
>And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)<br>She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey)  
>She hit the floor (she hit the floor)<br>Next thing you know  
>Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low<strong>

Rachel, even as Dragon loved to dance and sing, her friends on stage loved it to, this was their skill, a couple worked giving dance lessons, others she had known had managed to get out of the heights and have started to perform in music videos only visiting the heights as little as possible and Rachel couldn't blame them. She looked around the crowd and that was when she saw her, the blonde hair and the blue eyes, one of her guys she recognized as Dwain had grabbed hold of her pulling her to him, his hand on her butt as he grinded in to her, Rachel never faltered in her dancing or singing when she spotted this but she felt her anger grow. Her blonde looked extremely uncomfortable trying to push away from the guy holding on to her but the guy just wouldn't let her girl go.

**Whoa shawty yeah she was worth the money  
>Little mama took my cash<br>And I ain't want it back  
>The way she bent that back<br>Got all them paper stacks  
>Tattoo above her crack<br>I had to handle that  
>I was zoned in sexy woman<br>Let me show it make me want it  
>Two in the morning I'm zoned in<br>Them rosee bottles foaming  
>She wouldn't stop<br>Made it drop  
>Shawty dipped that pop and lock<br>Had to break her off that guap  
>Gal was fine just like my glock<strong>

Brittany knew when Rachel had spotted her, she felt the girls eyes on her immediately, she turned her head to see the girl still dancing but her body was more tense, anger filled, Brittany hoped it was at the guy who was drunk and wouldn't let her go and not actually at her. She tried again to push the guy off of her, she hated how rough he was being with her, she just wanted to be in her girlfriends arms she didn't want this.

**Apple bottom jeans (jeans)  
>Boots with the fur (with the fur)<br>The whole club was looking at her  
>She hit the floor (she hit the floor)<br>Next thing you know  
>Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low<br>Them baggy sweat pants  
>And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)<br>She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey)  
>She hit the floor (she hit the floor)<br>Next thing you know  
>Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low<strong>

As soon as the song finished Rachel sprang off of the stage and charged through the crowd towards her girl, the guy still carelessly grabbing at her and grinding into her, he didn't see the right hook that was coming his way and then it was too late. He growled at being punched and blindly tackled the person that had done it, catching Dragon around the waist he stumbled a bit as the fell out through the fire exit door, Rachel landing on her back as her cap fell off on the impact, everyone followed her out, Brittany, Cara and Brax pushing to the front of the group as they got there in time to see Rachel place her feet on the guys stomach pushing up and using her hands to flip her body up and over him, the guy stumbles and lands on his back as Rachel kicks him in the stomach. He reached out grabbing her leg he pulls her down before clambering on top of her.

By this time Santana and Quinn had joined a trembling Brittany outside, they hadn't yet seen the girls face but could see the worry and concern in their friend's eyes for this girl. Legs wound their way around the guys waist before he was pushed and rolled back on to his back, Rachel punched him in the face, he flung his hands up haphazardly trying to make contact he managed to get her right eye as well as busting her lip before she punched once more in the face and got off of him. That's when Santana and Quinn saw the girl and they both gasped in at who was looking their direction.

The guy stumbled to his feet, Rachel turned to look at him, anger in her eyes she jumped spinning round and landing a kick to Dwain's face, landing she watched as he tumbled to the floor unconscious.

'Get him the hell out of my site' is all she says before walking over and picking up her cap, she places it on her head before walking over to the three shocked girls she grabbed both Santana and Quinn by their arms separating them to either side of her before walking through the crowd, she felt Brittany's fingers hook into her back belt loops as the blonde followed, she walked them back like this all the way into the house before she opened the door and shoved the girls inside. She took Brittany's hand and un-hooked it from her loops before walking away from all three of them and into the kitchen.

Rachel needed to calm down before facing the other three girls in her house, she opened the cupboard doors and got out her first aid kit, taking her cap off she pulled out a mirror from one of the draws before cleaning off the blood on her face, her lip wasn't too bad but the guy had managed to cut her eyebrow, he must have been wearing a ring on one of his fingers, she cleaned it up deciding it wasn't deep enough for stitches. One she had finished she put the bloodied cloths in the bin and just leant against the kitchen counter staring out of the window as she tried to calm down at both her anger at Santana for bringing the girls out and that guy for how he was grabbing at her girlfriend.

'Rae?' Came a soft voice from behind her.

'Yeah Britt?' She answered quietly as she took in a deep long breathe before letting it back out.

'I'm sorry' the blonde replies as she slowly makes her way forwards.

'What are you sorry for sweet heart?' Rachel asks as she turns to face her girlfriend, she reaches out for the girl who rushed forward to her happily going into the girls strong arms.

'I should of tried harder to stop them, making sure they didn't leave the house, I didn't keep my promise to you and now you've gotten hurt and your angry' The blonde says beginning to tear up and cry.

'Hey shh Britt, come on baby it's okay, it's not you I'm angry at, not at all its Santana and that guy I'm angry at I know you probably tried your hardest to keep the girls here baby and you followed them to make sure nothing happened to them, and that guy he shouldn't have been touching my girl the way he had been, and he shouldn't have tried to fight me, but none of this is your fault and I'm not angry at you, I could never be angry at you' Rachel says pulling back and kissing the girl softly getting across her feelings to the girl. They are interrupted by a yell as a Latina comes into the kitchen.

'No Quinn she has some explaining to do!' The girl yells as the blonde follows her. The Latina looks to Rachel with a scowl on her face only to receive a glare that beat Sue Sylvester's, hers, and Quinn's all together.

'I have explaining to do?' She says lowly as she steps away from Brittany 'I think Santana you will find that it is you that has the explaining to do, how dare you come into my house and say I need to do some explaining, you said to me downstairs you would never put your friends in danger, not only have you done that twice today but you have done that because you wanted to find out about who I am, Quinn and Brittany could have got hurt tonight because of you and having to come and investigate, did you even see where Brittany had been taken, or even care if she was okay?' the Latina went to interrupt but didn't get the chance.

'This is my home I know whether it's dangerous or not and trust me it is, he guys round her don't like strangers, they could be someone from another gang for all we know, all three of you could have gotten seriously hurt and you didn't give a flying fuck because all you were interested in was getting close to me.' Rachel stopped as she stared at the upset Latina in front of her.

'Isn't that the truth Santana? You wanted to get closer to me, and didn't stop to think how much danger you were going to get into.' Rachel finished and the girl looked down ashamed at herself, no she hadn't thought, she'd just been so excited she finally had the chance to see the girl she had looked up to for so long. She looked up at the brunette, she had tortured in high school for so long, with tears in her eyes. Rachel sighed, walking towards the table the girls were stood by and sat down.

'Sit' she said, Brittany ran over and sat next to her, Quinn taking the seat opposite Brittany.

'Sit Santana' the brunette says and the Latina sits facing the girl.

'I'm sorry' the Latina says.

'Are you?' Santana's head snaps up at the question being asked.

'Yes of course, I mean I'm not sorry for coming and finding out more about Dragon but I am so sorry for not thinking and putting two girls I care a lot about in danger, I should of thought about what I was doing instead of rushing everything and putting both girls in harm's way, I never want that for them' Santana said sincerely as she stared into Rachel's eyes. Rachel could see the honesty in the girls eyes and nodded.

'Okay' is all she said.

'Okay?'

'Yes okay, you obviously mean it' Rachel answers as she leans back in her chair. Santana looked around the room before looking to the girl in front who was watching in amusement.

'So…'

'So?'

'You're Dragon'

'I am yes'

'So that's how you knew about what was being said in the choir room?'

Rachel chuckles and nods.

'Speaking about me even though you didn't realize' she says

'The tattoo on your back what is it?'

'Two lizards one facing up and one facing to the left it's the symbol of unity and diversity' Rachel explains.

'I can't believe you Rachel Berry, you're Dragon, we tortured you for years why one earth did you never fight back?'

'I'm not dragon inside of school, I'm Rachel Berry, I couldn't be a normal teen if everyone knew who I was so I let you bully me, trust me there's been many times when I've almost snapped but I didn't cause if I had everything would have been different I would have been the most feared person in that school hell I already am they just don't realize that I am the person that they fear.' Rachel explains. Santana nods understanding she already knows how it feels to be one of the most feared people at the school.

That's when Santana remembers something, at the party when she had threatened Rachel and the girl had turned on her, the raspy voice it was Dragon's voice that's why it was so familiar, her eyes widened at she realized just who she had threatened.

'Oh god I am so sorry I threatened you the other day' she rushes out only receiving a chuckle in return.

'That's fine it's not like there was any harm done and you didn't realize who it was you were actually threatening so don't worry about it'

'Right okay then' Santana says still sitting there awkwardly as Quinn stayed silent staring at Rachel in a whole new light.

'What I must tell you is none of this can leave this house, you will not and cannot tell anyone who I am or that you know me, this could cause you to be in danger and I'm not going to risk that, you know who I am now and have met me so now that you have you have to keep your mouth shut, or you are going to regret it if anything does get out, trust me you do not want to cross me' Rachel says as she stands up, Santana and Quinn watching her with wide eyes.

'We promise we won't tell anyone Rachel' Quinn says finally breaking her silence and speaking, Rachel smiles and nods at the girl thankfully. She notices the girls won't call her anything but Rachel now obviously too scared to call her anything else.

'Nothing can change at school either, we are starting to become friends now but the bullying cannot be stopped just because you know who I am, that must continue its part of an act and does not mean anything to me' Rachel tells them and they both nod their heads.

'Good now let's get to bed we've got to be up earlier so I can get you all home for you to get ready and to school.' Rachel tells them as she grabs Brittany's hand and pulls her out of the chair and up to the room they were in before, she gave Brittany one of her long t-shirts before getting changed into her own sleep clothes and they got settled in bed.

Santana and Quinn were settled in bed together, Santana holding the blonde in her arms.

'Can you believe it? We know who Dragon is and that we've been bullying her?' Quinn murmurs into the silence.

'No I can't believe it, it's a little awkward but I want to try and be friends with her, not because she's who she is but because one she's Brits girl and two she is nice and I never really wanted to be mean to her I just couldn't handle emotions at the time.' Santana tells her girlfriend.

'Okay then, well we will become friends with her, I mean I was sorta becoming kinda friends with her anyway so yeah we will do that, now come on babe let's get to sleep' Quinn says as she snuggles closer.

'Night beautiful' Santana says as she kisses the blondes forehead.

'Night gorgeous' the blonder mutters as she falls asleep.

In the next room Brittany and Rachel are kissing softly as the brunette holds her securely. Brittany pulls away and looks in to the chocolate eyes that she loves so much.

'Are you okay with S and Q knowing?' She asks.

'To be honest not really but it's too late now and I'm just going to have to trust them with the secret and I know I can because they are your best friends and they would never put you in danger' Rachel answers.

'It was so hot earlier when you had that fight with that guy, you looked so sexy' The blonde muttered changing the subject. Rachel chuckled as she moved in and kissed her girlfriend who hummed in content as soft lips caressed her own.

'I love you' the blonde muttered out, Rachel pulled away in surprise as she looked into Brittany's wide eyes.

'I, uh, what?' Rachel stumbles out trying to get it to sink in, Brittany's eyes begin to well up.

'You don't love me back do you?' She asked as she tried to sit up and push away from Rachel.

'You love me?' Rachel asks.

'Yeah, and I thought you loved me back' Brittany mutters as a tear runs down her cheek.

'But how can you love me, I mean, look at who I am, what happened to me, I'm damaged and just not good enough for you to love' Rachel says with questioning eyes.

'Rach that's not true, yes you've been through a lit, and you may be broken but I will help to fix you, you do deserve my love Rach, I love you, please say you love me back' Brittany says looking into her eyes and searching them, Rachel cups the blue eyed girl's face.

'Of course I love you Britt, your more important to me than anyone, I've loved you since I first met you I couldn't not' Rachel answers and Brittany smiles at her with a beaming smile before their lips attach and all their feelings are transferred through to one another. They kiss for a little while before finally cuddling together and going to sleep with smiles on their faces.


End file.
